Razorblade Kiss
by Schmarties
Summary: Lorsqu'un petit blond ne croit plus en rien et qu'il veut en finir, mais qu'un petit brun, accessoirement élu du coeur du blond, décide d'y remédier... Slash HPDM
1. Je me meurs

Titre : Razorblade Kiss

Auteur : Schmarties

Genre : Amour, Violence, Sexe...

Disclaimer : Tout est à cette chère Mme Rowling... (sauf l'histoire, qui vient de aoim! logique tout ça . )

Pairing : Blond aux yeux d'aciers / Brun aux yeux d'émeraude... :p

Avertissement : Cette fic (de oim!) est un slash yaoi, c'est-à-dire qu'elle met en scène une relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes, lemon à venir... Fic relativement noire au début, déconseillée aux âmes sensibles...

Note de l'auteur : Bon... C'est ma première fic vous savez... - Alors j'espère que ça va vous plaire... N'hésitez pas à me dire tout le bien ou le mal que vous en pensez... Les chapitres sont très courts et suivant vos avis, ils seront publiés tout les mercredi et dimanche...

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire...

1. POV Draco

Je me meurs. Je meurs mon amour. Est-ce que tu vas me laisser ainsi ? Ne va-tu donc pas tourner la tête vers moi alors que je pousse mon dernier souffle ? Tes yeux de jade vont-ils encore me regarder pleins de mépris, alors que je suis déjà si bas ? Je suis déjà à terre, je suis déjà déchu, je suis déjà mourrant. Je t'en supplie mon cœur, ne me piétine pas alors que je suis brisé. J'agonise mon amour. J'agonise à tes pieds. Et je me tords comme un verre, je te frappe et je te supplie de rester près de moi. Et tu me rejettes avec dégoût. Ce dégoût mon ange, que je n'ai pas pu supporter. Pourquoi est-ce que toi aussi tu m'envoies valser ? Mes amis m'ont tourné le dos, parce que je les ai trahis. Je les ai trahis pour toi mon cœur. Et voilà que tu te détournes aussi de moi. Et je me sens si seul.

Tournes toi, viens vers moi et sauve-moi. Maintenant. S'il te plaît. Ne me laisse pas. Rejoins-moi et dit moi que tu m'aimes. Dis le moi. J'en ai tellement besoin. Je ne veux pas mourir sans avoir vu tes yeux me dire que tu tiens à moi. Mais je ne peux pas vivre l'éternité. C'est une situation impossible n'est-ce pas ? Ne m'aimes tu donc pas ? Non. Tu me hais et je veux me tuer pour ça. Je n'ai pas réussi. Je n'ai pas réussi à me faire aimer de toi.

Alors je suis là, tout seul, assis dans cette pièce froide. Abandonné de tous. Je suis pitoyable hein ? Mais je t'aime. Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu es en train de me faire ?

Je me suis tellement demandé pourquoi j'étais si froid, pourquoi j'étais si dur avec toi. Méprisant à l'extérieur, blessé à l'intérieur de ma peau. Pourquoi j'ai si mal ? Est-ce tu savais qu'un cœur qui souffre fait plus mal que toute blessure extérieur ? Je préfère que tu me tortures physiquement mon cœur. Parce que je deviens fou. Ton rejet me blesse au plus profond de moi, mais ça ne suffit pas à me tuer. Et il faut que m'achève moi-même.

Ici. Ce soir. Tout seul. En pensant à toi. A tes grands et beaux yeux verts, si innocents, si souriants, si beaux, qui ne m'ont toujours accordés que haine et mépris. A tes longs cheveux de jais, si doux, si soyeux, si brillants. A ta bouche et à tes lèvres pleines, si roses, si douces ?, qui ne m'ont accordées que paroles acides et sourires méprisants. Et tu sais le pire ? C'est que tu ne sauras jamais à quel point je m'en veux d'avoir été un miroir dans nos disputes. Nous étions aussi enragés l'un que l'autre, aussi violents. Je sais que tu ne regrettes rien mon ange, parce que tu ne m'aimes pas. Mais moi si.

Alors voilà. Tu vois tout ça autour de moi ? C'est un vide sidéral. Et pourtant j'ai le sentiment d'étouffer. L'air est chargé de ton parfum, celui que j'imagine. Mes yeux sont remplis de tes regards et de tes sourires, toujours destinés à tes amis. Et tu vois je suis habillé en noir, et je prend doucement des teintes plus proche de toi. Ma peau pâle se couvre de rouge mon coeur. Tu le vois ? Moi je vois cette grande plaie béante sur mon poignet, je vois ce liquide rougeâtre s'en échapper et je soupire en passant mes doigts dessus. Je suis réduit à ça Harry, mourir d'amour pour toi. J'ai la tête qui me tourne mon cœur, si vite. Je sens des fourmis dans mes pieds et mes mains tremblent. Je tente de me ressaisir mais cette une vaine peine. Je serre les dents et ferme les yeux. Les fourmis grimpent sur mes jambes et je me convulse doucement avant de sombrer. Je tombe mon ange. Je tombe.


	2. Je me sens tout chose

Disclaimer : Merci Mme Rowling :) 

Pairing : HP/DM toujours

Avertissement : Voué ben c'est toujours pareil chers amis... Relation homosexuelles entre deux jeunes garçons... Si ça dérange, il y a une petite croix là-haut où vous pouvez cliquer... Le rating est toujours T.

Note de l'auteur : Merci à Jenin et Kattia Black pour leurs deux reviews encourageantes :)

Dédicace : à ma PimouSs', cette fic est pour toi...

Maintenant, place à la POV Harry...

* * *

2. POV Harry

Je me sens tout chose. J'ai si mal. Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Des fourmis grimpent sur mes jambes et je me sens trembler et suffoquer. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je m'appuie contre le mur, et je tente en vain de me ressaisir. Hermione se penche vers moi et j'entends sa voix si lointaine me demander si ça va. Mais je ne réponds pas. Mon cœur se soulève, je vais vomir. Et je vomis. Mais ça ne me soulage pas. Je souffre. Ron et Hermione paniquent et parlent d'infirmerie. Ma tête tourne si vite, je vais m'évanouir.

Je me retiens à nouveau contre le mur et des larmes picorent mes paupières. Je me mords la lèvre. Une souffrance se propage dans mon corps. Mais ce n'est pas la mienne. Je sens que je perds quelqu'un. Et je voudrais hurler de douleur. Hurler de désespoir. Pitié ne meurs pas. Où es-tu ?

Mes jambes chancellent et se dirigent toutes seules dans les escaliers. 'Mione et Ron me suivent de près, essaient de m'aider, et paniquent toujours plus. Je sens tes larmes sur mes joues. Non, non, ne pleure pas. Je t'en prie. Ne pleure pas. Sèches ces larmes. Je me sens pris de nouvelles convulsions. Ta douleur est paralysante. Et pourtant je me sens courir. Je cours comme un dératé vers toi. J'ai perdu mes amis, et je te rejoins. J'arrive alors n'aie plus mal. Restes avec moi. Je veux te voir. Je veux savoir qui tu es. Qui peux être aussi seul ? Qui peut être aussi mal ? Qui peut avoir autant de peine ?

Je sens que je me rapproche, et pourtant je te sens de plus en plus lointain. Non. Non. Accroche toi. Tiens bon. Je viens. Tu es là, derrière cette porte close. Je l'ouvre doucement et entre. Il fait tout noir ici. Et très froid. Oh mon dieu. Tu es là. Evanoui parterre, près de la fenêtre. Je sais que tu es encore en vie, mais pour combien de temps ? Je m'approche de toi et te prend dans mes bras. J'enlève des mèches blondes de ton visage et te voit enfin dans la lumière de la lune. Merlin.

Je pousse un cri. Pitié. Ne meurs pas. Je t'en supplie ne meurs pas. Draco. Et mes larmes coulent en abondance de mes yeux tandis que je te serre contre moi. Reviens moi. S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas tout seul. J'ai tellement besoin de toi. Si tu savais comme j'ai besoin de toi. Si tu savais comme je t'aime Draco. Mes lèvres tremblent et mes mains se posent sur ton poignet plein de sang. Mon ange, tu es couvert de sang. Partout sur ton bras. Partout sur tes vêtements. Et même sur ta bouche, sur ton si joli visage. Je sens ton pouls ralentir et je suis pris d'angoisse. Ne m'abandonne pas, je suis là, je vais t'aider.

Je me relève et te prend dans mes bras pour te soulever. Tu es tout mince dans mes bras, tout léger. Ta tête pend en arrière et tu es si beau. Tiens mon ange. Tiens par pitié. Comment pourrais-je supporter encore ma vie déjà tachée du sang de cette guerre, si même toi tu n'es plus là ?

Je sors de cette pièce si froide et je déambule dans les couloirs, un ange dans les bras. L'infirmerie n'est pas très loin. L'infirmerie n'est plus très loin mon cœur. Chaque pas me rapproche de ta guérison, mais chaque pas t'éloigne de moi. Ton pouls est de plus en plus lent, tu deviens de plus en plus froid. Et je pleurs toujours.

La voilà enfin, la porte de ton salut. Je la pousse du pied. Il n'y a personne. Je t'allonge sur un lit, tu es tellement froid, tellement pâle. Et tes vêtements noirs tachés de rouge ressortent sur les draps blancs. Je me mords la lèvre et court vers le bureau de Mme Pomfresh. Il y a Dumbledore avec elle, ils discutent de je-ne-sais-quoi. Peut importe, tu es en train de mourir. Alors je m'affole et tous les mots se bousculent à mes lèvres. Je veux juste qu'ils comprennent que tu ne peux plus tenir.

- Draco… pleins de sang… froid… suicide… lit… vite… pitié…

Le visage de Dumbledore se décompose et lui et Pompom se précipitent vers toi. Merlin faîtes qu'ils te sauvent. Faîtes qu'ils te sauvent.


	3. Où suis je ?

3. POV Draco

Je n'aurais jamais cru que l'Enfer était un endroit douillet. Et je pensais qu'une fois mort, on avait plus mal. Et pourtant je suis dans un endroit chaud et confortable, et une douleur lancinante me déchire le crâne et mon bras droit. Où suis-je ?

Je me sens étouffer. Que se passe t-il encore ? Et je comprends. Je suis en vie. Je suis juste en vie. Alors j'inspire. J'expire. Il me fallait de l'air. J'ouvre lentement les yeux et mes pupilles se fixent sur le plafond haut de la pièce. Il fait tout noir. Je ne peux plus être dans la même pièce, il y faisait froid. Je tourne lentement la tête. Et ça ne fait qu'augmenter ma douleur.

Que se passe t-il ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Qui m'y a emmené ?

Je reconnais alors l'endroit. Je suis à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Mais je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai atterri ici. Alors quelqu'un m'a trouvé hein ? Et quelqu'un m'a sauvé. Je soupire. Même la Mort me tourne le dos. Je vois déjà d'ici les ragots dans tout Poudlard. Draco Malfoy a essayé de mettre fin à ses jours, pourquoi ? Je vais avoir tout le monde sur mon dos. Dont Harry. Et je vais devoir supporter tout ça. Sans rien dire. Et je vais devoir vivre. Condamner à vivre. Condamner à survivre.

De nouvelles larmes viennent ronger mes joues. On ne m'accorde même plus le droit de mourir. Il va encore falloir que je souffre. Je ferme à nouveau les yeux et ramène ma tête droite. J'entends alors quelqu'un gémir à côté de moi. Je rouvre brusquement les yeux et tourne ma tête sur l'autre côté. Merlin tout puissant.

On a fait descendre un ange pour mon réveil. Non. Je dois être en train de rêver. Je suis dans un univers alternatif, dans un coma magique et merveilleux. C'est impossible. Il ne peut pas être là, assis sur le siège en face de mon lit. Endormi devant moi. Je me redresse légèrement mais ne voit personne d'autre dans l'infirmerie. Ce qui signifie qu'il est là… pour moi ?

Arrête de rêver Dray. Pourquoi Diable Harry attendrait ton réveil ? Je serre les dents. Une petite chose grandit en moi à une vitesse affolante, une horrible petite chose répugnante que je voudrais découper en rondelle de saucisson pour m'avoir consumer de l'intérieur. L'espoir. L'espoir qu'Harry soit recroquevillé sur ce siège inconfortable, seulement parce qu'il était inquiet pour moi. Je sens que quelque chose me brûle. Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ?

Je baisse à nouveau les yeux vers le siège et voit qu'Harry a ouvert les yeux pendant mes réflexions. Et il me fixe de ses prunelles vertes. Il a l'air… soulagé ?

Moi en tout cas je suis pétrifié. Rendors-toi. Ne m'obliges pas à m'expliquer. Ne m'obliges pas à te demander ce que tu fais là, ne me brises pas mes horribles espoirs. Tu t'approches de moi et ma poitrine se compresse. Arrête toi là. Pitié arrête toi là. Ecoute-moi pour une fois.

Mais tu ne m'écoutes pas. Tu t'es levé de ton siège et tu viens vers moi. Tu t'assieds sur le rebord de mon lit et je me sens me liquéfier.

Haïs-moi encore une fois.

Ta main se lève Harry. Ta main se lève vers moi. Tu veux me frapper ? Me frapper d'avoir voulu en finir avec toi ? Non. Tu veux juste me remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive mon cœur ? Tu fais ça seulement par pitié ? Je ne veux pas que tu ais pitié de moi. Je ne veux pas que tu me regardes avec compassion. Je ne veux pas être une misérable petite loque. Mais c'est étrange Harry. Pourquoi ton regard est juste rempli de compréhension ?

- Promet-moi de ne plus pleurer.

Je me fige. Tes yeux semblent suppliants. Quoi ? Pourquoi tu es comme ça ? Je ne comprends plus Harry. Je ne veux plus comprendre. Pourquoi ma tête hoche doucement, pourquoi mon regard se baisse ? Mais surtout Harry. Je veux savoir pourquoi, pourquoi tu te penches vers moi. Et pourquoi tu m'embrasses, tendrement ?, sur le front. Pourquoi tu m'envoies un sourire, ton si joli sourire. Pourquoi tu me caresses la joue. Et pourquoi tu t'en vas maintenant, alors que j'ai tellement de questions. Tu m'abandonnes encore ?

* * *

Et vala...

P'tite review please ?

Biz

Schmart'


	4. J'ai attendu

**4. POV Harry**

J'ai attendu. J'ai attendu toute cette horrible journée de pouvoir enfin venir te revoir. Les aiguilles ont été de véritables tortionnaires aujourd'hui, tu ne peux pas imaginer. Tout le monde me regardait bizarrement. Personne n'est au courant mon ange. Personne à part moi, Dumbledore et Pompom.

Et maintenant c'est l'heure. Et je suis devant l'infirmerie. J'ai réussi à sortir de la salle commune sans m'attirer trop de regards et j'ai couru. Je suis essoufflé, et j'ai peur. J'ai peur de te voir tu sais. Mais j'en ai besoin. Je dois voir comment tu vas, je veux être près de toi. J'ai angoissé toute la journée que tu ne fasses quelque chose de… stupide.

Alors je prends mon courage à deux mains, et dans une grande inspiration, j'ouvre la porte. Mon regard se pose immédiatement sur toi. Et le tien sur moi. Tu sembles troublé. Tu es assis, tout droit dans ton lit, tu tortilles tes longs doigts fins et te replace une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille. Tu es très beau tu sais ? Je t'admire depuis quelques minutes, et je te vois de plus en plus gêné.

Alors je retire mes yeux de toi. Et je viens m'asseoir devant ton lit. Ma gorge est nouée quand je te parle.

- Bonjour.

Tu continues de me fixer d'un air perdu et tu ne me réponds pas.

- Tu vas mieux ?

Je te vois baisser la tête. Je voudrais m'approcher de toi. Je voudrais te prendre dans mes bras. Je voudrais te bercer contre moi. Te dire que tout ira bien. Te dire que je t'aime. Mais un je-ne-sais-quoi m'en empêche. Je sais que je te plais maintenant. Je sais que je te gêne. Mais je sais que si je fais ce que je veux maintenant, tu le prendras très mal et que tu seras encore plus perdu. Je te promets que j'attendrais. Je te promets que j'irais doucement. Je sais que toi tu ne sais rien. Et je continue à parler tout seul.

- Malfoy ?

Tu relèves doucement tes yeux orages vers moi.

- Parle-moi, s'il te plaît.

Réponds-moi. Ne me laisse pas en plan. Mais tu ne dis rien. Tes lèvres tremblent. Tu trembles. Et c'est un supplice de te voir si désespéré et de ne pouvoir rien faire par risque de te faire peur.

Combien de temps on est restés comme ça à ton avis ? Moi je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus rien. Je n'ai jamais rien su quand tu es près de moi. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Il est juste arrivé un moment où je ne te distinguais plus vraiment, parce que la nuit tombait. Alors je me relève, et je t'embrasse à nouveau sur le front. Je te sens te raidir et me lancer un regard surpris.

- A demain.

Et je sors. Je sens que tu as honte, je sens que tu baisses à nouveau la tête. Pourquoi mon ange ? Laisse-moi t'aimer s'il te plaît. Laisse-moi t'aimer.

* * *

Vala, je suis désolée du retard, mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes d'accès à internet, donc pour le coup, je poste deux chapitres ) !

Biz

SchmAart'


	5. On est à nouveau le soir

**5. POV Draco**

On est à nouveau le soir. Et il va revenir. Il me l'a dit. Je suis resté toute la journée à réfléchir. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il ne se soucie de moi qu'après une tentative ratée de m'éloigner au plus possible de lui ?

Je sais que c'est lui qui m'a trouvé. Je sais que c'est lui qui m'a emmené jusqu'ici. Mais ce soir je veux lui parler. Lui demander de me le dire, de confirmer mes hypothèses. Je veux qu'il me dise comment il m'a trouvé dans une salle les plus reculées du château et de sa tour. Je veux qu'il me dise pourquoi il m'a sorti de là. Hier soir, les mots sont restés bloqués derrière ma bouche hermétiquement fermée. Pas par fierté. Je n'ai plus de fierté. Comment pourrais-je resté hautain avec lui après tout ça ? Non. Ma bouche était fermée de honte. J'ai peur de son jugement. Peur de ses idées. Peur de sa soudaine gentillesse.

Je déglutis et regarde l'heure. Harry vient de sortir du deuxième cours de potions. Je sais qu'il va retourner dans sa tour, et faire ses devoirs comme Granger va le lui ordonner, et je suppose qu'ensuite il va tenter de passer inaperçu pour venir me voir. Attends. Non. Correction. Il va faire le fier et clamer qu'il va voir la loque Malfoy, pour m'humilier un peu plus. Ils vont tous rire de moi dans cette horreur de pièce rouge. Je suis sûr que tout Poudlard est au courant.

Misérable espoir. Tu m'as encore déçu. Je me relève de mes draps et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Pompom arrive en courant en me disant de me recoucher. Je lui explique à bout de force que j'ai besoin d'une douche et après un bref moment de réflexion, elle m'accorde ce privilège. Et elle me prévient qu'elle surveille les bruits de la salle de bain. C'est étouffant, mais au moins quelqu'un s'occupe de moi. Personne ne s'est jamais occupé de moi. Jamais.

L'eau a sur moi un effet apaisant. Je commençais à puer. Mais l'eau ne me lave pas. L'eau ne me lave plus. Je frotte frénétiquement ma peau. Pourquoi toute cette crasse ne part-elle pas ? Pourquoi suis-je toujours aussi sale ? Je suis dégoûtant, répugnant. Je me répugne. Je reste souillé. Souillé par mon désespoir qui me fait faire des choses inconsidérées. Souillé par mon sang. Souillé par mon nom. Je suis une ignominie ambulante. Je déteste penser tout ça de moi, parce que ça me rend encore plus pitoyable. C'est un cercle vicieux vers le fond de la bouteille. Une chute devenue pour moi inéluctable.

Je pousse un long soupir. Je dois faire taire cette voix au fond de moi. Ne plus penser à moi. Ne plus penser…

J'essaie de vider mon esprit. J'échoue. Lamentablement. Mon malheur m'attire toujours vers mon désespoir. Je pense à quel point je suis détestable. Et ensuite je pense à Harry. Qui lui est si bien, si beau, si vrai. Et je me morfonds à l'aimer. Je ne lutte même plus. Ainsi on m'a imposé la vue d'un Ange, qui puis-je si ce sont les volontés de Merlin ? C'est pathétique tout ça. Je sais.

L'eau ruisselle sur moi. Je suis imperméable. Mes mains se fixent sur mon visage et je me retiens à grandes peines de pleurer.

Je me gifle mentalement. C'est pas bientôt fini toute ses lamentations ? Où est passé le Draco fort ? Où suis-je passé ? Je crois avoir disparu de la surface de la Terre pour laisser place à un corps sans âme. Depuis quand ?

Je sors de la douche et attrape une serviette pour me sécher. Mes yeux dérivent sur le miroir en face de moi. Je regarde mes yeux d'acier me fixer d'un air las et triste. Mon visage est une ode à la mélancolie, un hommage aux pleurs. Je sais depuis quand j'ai disparu. Je sais depuis quand j'ai fais tombé mon masque d'indifférence. Au moins pour moi-même.

Depuis que je suis tombé amoureux d'Harry Potter.

* * *

Valà, j'espère que ça vous as plu ;)

Un navis ? Une review ?

SschmAart'


	6. Je le hais

**6. POV Harry**

Je le hais. Et je n'inspire qu'à le voir mort. Torturé dans d'atroces souffrances. Meurs. Je sens mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine en pensant à Draco. Que va-t-il penser ? Que je lui ai menti ? Le peu que je connais de lui, il va se monter un tas de plans. Je t'en prie mon cœur, si seulement je pouvais être avec toi. Je suis tellement désolé. Je n'aurais jamais du m'emporter pour si peu.

Je suis en retenu. Avec ce bon vieux Rogue. Ton professeur préféré hein ? Il m'empêche d'être avec toi. De te parler. De te réconforter. J'angoisse à l'idée que tu puisses penser que je t'abandonne. Que je ne me soucie pas de toi. Que je ne t'aime pas. Que je me suis moqué de toi. Cela fait déjà deux heures que je devais être à tes côtés. Et me voilà enfermé dans ses cachots humides à récurer des chaudrons poisseux. Je suis stupide.

Ne m'en veux pas. Pardonne-moi.

Je t'imagine. Assis dans tes draps blancs. Comme hier. Ton visage pâle baissé vers tes genoux. Tes yeux perdus dans tes pensées. Tes cheveux blonds voletant sur tes joues et sur ton cou.

Et en cet instant je me hais profondément. Parce que j'ai chaud. J'ai chaud en pensant à toi. C'est dégoûtant. Tu es brisé. Tu es seul. Tu as besoin d'aide. Et moi je suis euphorique de pouvoir te regarder dans les yeux sans haine.

J'ai trop de choses à me faire pardonner.

Et je frotte avec plus d'énergie, plus d'entrain. Je dois finir vite. Je dois terminer ça au plus vite. Je veux te voir ce soir. J'ai besoin de te voir ce soir. Hier tu ne m'as pas parlé. Je veux que tu te confies à moi. Draco j'en ai besoin. Je veux que tu me dises pourquoi. Pourquoi par Merlin tu as voulu faire une chose pareille ? Est-ce que tu sais que tu m'aurais tué moi aussi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu t'arriver mon ange ?

Je sais que ta vie n'est pas facile. Je sais que cette guerre t'a tout enlevé. Ton père a reçu le baiser du Détraqueur, à cause de son allégeance à Voldemort. Ta mère, qui était à l'Ordre du Phénix, a été tuée par le père de Crabbe. Et toi mon cœur. Toi tu étais avec moi. Contre ton père. Contre tes principes. Contre l'éducation paternelle. Contre toutes les idées qu'il t'avait imposées. J'aurais voulu que tu n'ais pas vu cette guerre. J'aurais voulu t'enlever à tout ça. J'aurais voulu de protéger de tous ces morts. Mais je n'ai pas réussi. Au moins tu n'étais pas dans le camp adverse. Je n'aurais jamais pu te tuer. Mais tu as vu tes seuls amis mourir. Blaise. Et Pansy. Eux qui étaient aussi avec nous. Eux qui n'ont jamais touché à la Magie Noire. Et à présent tu es seul. Face à ceux que tu as trahis et qui sont toujours en liberté. Orphelin. Rejeté par tes « alliés » parce que tu étais un espion. Et donc que personne ne savait vraiment pour qui tu étais. Rejeté parce que tu es un Malfoy. Et malgré Dumbledore, malgré moi, tu n'as pas la reconnaissance que tu mérites.

Est-ce que c'est pour ça ? Est-ce parce que le monde t'a tourné le dos ? Est-ce parce que tu n'as plus rien, que tu as voulu tout arrêter ? Et lâcher prise ?

Je suffoque. Je sens mon cœur se serrer. Non. Je sens _ton_ cœur se serrer. Je te sens si triste amour. Arrête. Je t'en supplie. Ne souffre pas. Tu me déchires. Rogue m'observe. Je ne peux pas partir. Je ne peux pas te rejoindre. Tu étouffes un sanglot. Draco. Ne me torture pas ainsi. Je ne veux pas que tu aies mal, à cause de moi. A cause de mon absence. Tu as mal pour ça, hein Draco ? Sinon je ne le sentirais pas. Je vais faire vite mon ange. Non. Pitié. Ne fais pas ça.

Je sens tes larmes salées sur mon visage. Ne pleure pas pour moi. Ne pleure pas.

* * *

Voualaaa o

Une petite review s'il vous plaît ? ça m'encourage à continuer :p

B'zouxXx

SschmAart'


	7. J'attends

Titre : Razorblade Kiss

Auteur : Schmarties

Disclaimer : Attention, slash yaoï, homophobes passez votre chemin... Harry, Draco et tout l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, brave madame ! BUU

**

* * *

**

**7. POV Draco**

J'attends. Je l'attends. Depuis deux heures déjà. Deux longues heures assis sur mon lit. Il m'a promis qu'il viendrait. Il est sorti du cours de Potion depuis longtemps. Est-ce que ces devoirs peuvent être aussi long ?

Non. Non Draco. Il ne fait presque jamais ses devoirs. Toujours à la dernière minute. Combien de fois je l'ai vu copier sur Granger ou griffonner deux lignes. A la bibliothèque. Dans la Grande Salle. Devant les salles de cours.

S'il n'est pas venu c'est qu'il avait mieux à faire. Qu'il ne veut simplement pas me voir. Pourquoi d'ailleurs voudrait-il me voir ?

_A demain._

Sa voix résonne encore dans la pièce. Sa voix résonne dans mes oreilles.

_A demain._

Tais-toi !

_A demain._

Je t'en supplie. Arrête de me torturer.

Je me sens me briser. J'ai encore mal. Et c'est toujours de sa faute. L'amour est la plus belle chose du monde, hein ? Alors expliquez-moi. Expliquez-moi pourquoi j'agonise. Alors que je suis amoureux.

Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ? Pourquoi m'as-tu aidé ? Pourquoi me laisses-tu tout seul à présent ? Tout seul face à mes regrets. Seul face à mes espoirs. Seul face à une vie que je veux quitter. Seul face à toi. Oui tu es ma vie Harry. Cette vie dont je ne veux plus. Parce qu'elle ne veut plus de moi. Tu es la seule chose qui me reste. Mon monde a été bâti sur de l'eau. Et tout a été détruit. Tu es seul qui est resté. Le seul qui ne m'ai pas tourné le dos. Le seul qui m'a encore regardé. Même avec mépris. Même avec haine. J'existais dans tes yeux. J'existais.

Jusqu'à ce que tu me rejettes aussi. Tu ne me regardais plus. Tu ne m'insultais plus. Tu m'as tué Harry Potter. Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé m'achever. Je suis en vie. Où ?

Tu m'as ramené ici. Je me suis à nouveau vu dans tes prunelles de jade mon cœur. Mais tu les as à nouveau détourné de moi. Tu m'as à nouveau tué. Je n'en peux plus Harry. Il faut vraiment arrêter tout ça. Je ne peux pas vivre seulement quelques secondes par semaine.

Mes genoux se replient et j'appuie mes coudes dessus. Mon cœur se serre Harry. Je pense à toi. J'ai froid. Si froid. Je ne vois que ta silhouette. Elle s'écarte de moi. Ma tête se cale contre mes bras et mes yeux se ferment. Je ne veux pas pleurer.

Je pleure. Je te pleure. Je pleure tes sourires. Je pleure tes regards. Je pleure un amour. Je pleure ma vie.

La porte s'ouvre. Je relève mon visage mouillé et rougi. C'est toi. Tu es là. Debout. A côté de la porte. Tu me regards d'un air si… triste. Tu parais anéanti. Harry ?

Je me mords la lèvre et déglutit. Mes mains viennent sécher mes joues. Tu t'es approché. Tes mains emprisonnent les miennes et les font descendre sur le lit. Et tu passes ton pouce sur mes larmes.

- Tu m'avais promis.

Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? Mon regard se fait interrogateur.

- Tu m'avais promit de ne plus pleurer.

Ta voix est tremblante.

- Et toi tu m'avais promit que tu reviendrais.

Tu baisses la tête. Pourquoi ai-je dis ça ?

- Je suis désolé, j'aurais aimé venir plus tôt. Rogue m'a donné une retenue.

Tu es désolé ? Tu es désolé et tu aurais aimé venir plus tôt ? Je suis paralysé. Alors… tu voulais vraiment venir me voir ? Tu… tu te soucies de moi ?

- Oui.

J'ai parlé à voix haute ? Ah. Mais vu la réponse, j'ai bien fait. Une question franchit mes lèvres.

- Pourquoi ?

* * *

Tatataaaam ! Le suspens est à son comble n'est-il pas ? 

Mais que va répondre Harry ?! uhu

Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode de... Razorblade Kiss

Tutuduuum

Générique de Fin

Ouais, je sais, j'ai cassé l'ambiance, désolée, c'est sorti tout seul XD !

Review acceptée chers amis. Il vous suffit de cliquer ci-dessous sur le petit bouton "Go" XoX

PoutouxXx

_SchmAart'_


	8. Pourquoi

Titre : Razorblade Kiss

Auteur : Schmarties

Disclaimer : Attention, slash yaoï, homophobes passez votre chemin...

Harry, Draco et tout l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, brave madame !

Dédicace : PimSs'

Note de l'Auteur : Merci encore à tous les gens qui me laissent des reviews :) ça me fait tout zizir à chaque fois !

* * *

**8. POV Harry**

- Pourquoi ?

Oh non. Draco. Pas cette question. Elle implique encore trop de choses. Je ne sais pas si tu accepterais ma réponse.

Tes yeux orages me sondent. Ils accrochent les miens désespérément. Je mets trop de temps à te répondre.

- Pourquoi tu m'as sorti de là-bas ?

Ta voix n'est qu'un chuchotement. On a inversés les rôles. Je ne sais plus quoi te répondre.

- Comment tu m'as trouvé ?

Toutes tes questions m'assaillent. Ma gorge est serrée. Je sais que tu veux des réponses. Je sais que je vais devoir tout te dire. J'ai peur.

- Pourquoi tu m'as aidé ?

Tes questions n'ont qu'une seule réponse mon cœur. Parce que je suis fou amoureux de toi Dray.

- Potter ?

Ton regard se fait plus insistant. Je replonge dans tes yeux. Ils sont pleins d'espoir. Ne me regarde pas comme ça mon ange. Tu vas me rendre fou.

- Je…

Ma gorge se resserre un peu plus. Je sens une nette déception dans ton regard. Tu t'éloignes un peu. Ton visage se fait plus dur.

- Laisse-moi deviner. Tu n'as pas eu ta dose de bonne action dans la journée et donc tu es arrivé là-bas par hasard, et tu en a profité.

Tes paroles me blessent. Je baisse les yeux. Tu dois prendre ce geste pour une affirmation. Je t'entends soupirer de frustration. Mais je sens ta douleur. Je sens les larmes te piquer à nouveau les yeux. Tu m'aimes Draco. Et je t'ai fait du mal. Je t'ai fait espérer. Tu viens de croire que je me suis moqué de toi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Tu croises tes bras sur ta poitrine et détourne ton regard de moi.

- Dégages Potter. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, et encore moins de ton aide.

Ces mots écorchent ta gorge. Ces mots torturent mes oreilles. Tu luttes pour ne pas te mordre les lèvres. Je lutte pour ne pas te prendre dans mes bras.

- Draco, je…

Tu te figes. Et je mets un certain temps à comprendre pourquoi. Et je me fige aussi. Je viens de t'appeler par ton prénom. Ta bouche s'entrouvre. Tes sourcils se froncent. Je n'ai pas réalisé. C'est sorti tout seul. Je t'appelle toujours comme ça, dans mes rêves. Il faut que je parle. Vite. Sinon ce silence va mal se finir.

- Sors.

Ta voix est hachée. Dure. Froide. Blessée. Je ne comprends plus. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'expliquer. Mes jambes se lèvent toute seule. Je veux rester avec toi. Mais tu as été si froid. Je ne réponds plus de mes actes. Je me courbe et me détourne. Je t'entends retenir un soupir de frustration. Je m'arrête devant la porte, une main sur la poignée.

- Nous sommes changés pour la même raison Draco.

J'ouvre la porte.

- A demain.

Je sors. Je te quitte. Je crois que tu as besoin de réfléchir. Mes paroles ont jeté une zizanie dans ta tête.

* * *

Oui oui, je sais, c'est cruel comme fin... Pauvre petit Draco Je le naime, je le ferais plus souffrir, c'est proOomis (enfin juste un tout petit peu hinhinhin) 

PoutouxXx

Reviews acceptées D il vous suffit de cliquer sur le petit bouton "Go" n.n

_SschmAart'_


	9. Tu sors

Titre : Razorblade Kiss 

Auteur : Schmarties

Disclaimer : Attention, slash yaoï, homophobes passez votre chemin...

Harry, Draco et tout l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, brave madame !

Dédicace : PimSs'

* * *

**9. POV Draco**

Tu sors. Tu m'abandonnes encore. Tu me laisses à nouveau perdu. Je ne réalise pas encore ce que tu viens de me dire. Est-ce que tu t'en rends compte toi ?

Non. Non vraiment, je ne crois pas.

Je t'ai demandé de partir. Je ne voulais pas souffrir. Je ne voulais pas te voir me dire, railleur, que tu te fichais royalement de moi. Jamais je n'y aurais survécu. Tu allais dire ça hein ?

Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Je ne saurais jamais.

Harry ?

Je cris ton nom. Je t'implore de me revenir. Attends Harry. Attends moi. Je veux que tu m'expliques. J'ai besoin que tu m'expliques. Demain. Je dois attendre jusqu'à demain. Est-ce que tu sais à quelle torture tu me soumets ? Je ne peux pas attendre. Tout ça devient trop insupportable.

Je suis épuisé. Epuisé de ne rien faire de mes journées. Epuisé de t'attendre. Epuisé de me questionner sur toi. Et je sais que je ne vais pas dormir.

Tu vois je pense encore à toi.

Arrête d'envahir ma tête.

S'il te plaît, Harry.

_Nous sommes changés pour la même raison Draco._

Alors tu me trouves changé ? Vraiment ? Oui j'ai changé. J'ai changé quand j'ai compris que lutter ne servait à rien. A part à nous faire encore plus de mal. A toi comme à moi. J'ai changé quand j'ai assumé.

Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Tu ne sais pas pourquoi je suis comme ça. Tu me fais juste des faux espoirs. Sans le savoir.

Allez. Cette fois sors de ma tête Harry. J'en ai assez. Je veux juste dormir. Dormir…

Il fait tout nuit ici. Et l'infirmerie est immense. Je déteste ça. Je déteste me sentir tout petit, dans un endroit trop grand pour moi. Je nage dans mes couvertures et tente de fermer les yeux, dans un appel au sommeil. Effort en vain. Le sommeil me fuit, attaqué par toutes ses pensées qui torturent mon esprit dans le but d'être entendue, et expliquée. Je rouvre les yeux et observe le plafond haut d'un air las. Il me faudrait de la potion pour dormir, vraiment, ça devient nécessaire. Je me masse doucement les temps et mes paupières se ferment une nouvelle fois.

Tu es là. Assis sur ton lit. Face à ta fenêtre. Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Je regarde tout autour de moi pour comprendre. Oui, je suis bel et bien dans ton dortoir. Tous tes amis dorment. Tu es courbé Harry. Ta tête est enfoncée dans tes épaules. Je m'approche doucement de toi. Ne me demandes pas pourquoi. Je n'en sais rien. Je te contourne lentement, ma tête penchée sur le côté pour mieux te voir. Tu as les yeux rivés sur tes mains. Tu tortilles tes doigts. Tu as l'air si désemparé. Que t'arrive t-il ? Sans un bruit je me place devant toi et regarde ton visage inquiet. Je dois être en train de rêver hein ? Alors je n'ai pas peur de toi. Ton visage se relève quand il perd la lumière de la lune. Tes deux jades se fixent dans mes yeux. Tu as l'air si surpris. Tu en perds la parole durant quelques secondes.

- Dra… Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Tu balbuties. Tu rougis. Tu es vraiment magnifique.

- Appelle-moi Draco.

Je rêve. Alors appelle-moi par mon prénom. Tu lui donnes une résonance si particulière. J'aime tellement ça. Tu me questionnes encore.

- Pourquoi tu es sorti de l'infirmerie ?

Tu fronces les sourcils. Tes yeux se remplissent d'inquiétude. Tu pinces tes lèvres roses ourlées. Tu es si sensuel quand tu le veux. Ça en devient indécent tu sais ?

Je souris. Je suis bien là tu sais. Juste avec toi. Je suis si bien. Je me penche vers toi. Mon pouce vient caresser ta joue. Un frisson. C'est toi ou moi ? Sûrement tous les deux. Parce que dans mon rêve Harry, tu m'aimes aussi. Dans mon rêve tes lèvres s'entrouvrent. Dans mon rêve j'entends ton souffle se faire irrégulier. Dans mon rêve je goûte la douceur de tes lèvres. J'épouse parfaitement leur forme avec les miennes. Tu as un goût de caramel. Dans mon rêve tu réponds à mon baiser. Tes lèvres se pressent contre les miennes. Ma main descend jusque dans ton cou. Je caresse ta nuque et tes mèches rebelles. Dans mon rêve je sens ta langue venir lécher mes lèvres. J'ouvre la bouche et un tourbillon de sensation m'envahit. Tu prends possession de mon palais. Tu suçottes ma langue comme un bonbon. C'est si agréable Harry. Dans mon rêve tes mains se posent sur mes hanches et tu m'attires contre toi. Je m'assieds sur tes genoux, mes cuisses de chaque côté de toi. Et tes mains viennent caresser mon dos. Dans mon rêve je gémis dans ta bouche. Et le baiser s'arrête. On se retire, à bout de souffle. Je te regarde. Tu me souris. Ton si joli sourire Harry. Et dans mon rêve je disparais.

J'ouvre les yeux. Je regarde à nouveau ce plafond. Les larmes s'échappent toutes seules de mes yeux. Ce n'était qu'un rêve Harry. J'ai encore ton goût sur mes lèvres.

* * *

L'espoir renaît n.n ... 

Avis - appuyez sur "Go" - Avis XD

_Schmarties_


	10. Et tu disparais

**Titre : Razorblade Kiss**

_Auteur : Schmarties_

Genre : Amour, Violence, Sexe...

Disclaimer : Tout est à cette chère Mme Rowling... (sauf l'histoire, qui vient de aoim! logique tout ça . )

Pairing : Blond aux yeux d'aciers / Brun aux yeux d'émeraude... :p

Avertissement : Cette fic (de oim!) est un slash yaoi, c'est-à-dire qu'elle met en scène une relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes, lemon à venir... Fic relativement noire au début, déconseillée aux âmes sensibles...

Note de l'auteur : Bon... C'est ma première fic vous savez... - Alors j'espère que ça va vous plaire... N'hésitez pas à me dire tout le bien ou le mal que vous en pensez... Les chapitres sont très courts et suivant vos avis, ils seront publiés tout les mercredi et dimanche...

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire...

* * *

**POV. Harry**

Et tu disparais.

Draco ?

Où es-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu parti comme ça ? Je sens encore ton poids sur mes cuisses. Je sens encore ton dos contre mes mains. Je sens encore tes lèvres contre les miennes. Et ton souffle sur ma joue. Je n'ai pas pu rêver. Pitié dis-moi que je n'ai pas rêver. Tu étais trop réel Draco. Tu étais trop présent. L'air est maintenant rempli de toi.

Je déglutis difficilement. Mes pieds retombent sur le sol et je me lève. Il faut que je sorte d'ici, vite.

Je cours dans les couloirs. Je ne m'en suis pas vraiment rendu compte. Je cours comme il y a quelques jours. Pour arriver à toi. Je m'arrête, essoufflé. Je ne sais même pas où je suis. Je ne connais pas cet endroit. Je ne connais rien de ce qui m'entoure. Mais où suis-je ? Bien loin de ma tour Gryffondor, ça c'est certain.

Ma respiration est encore saccadée. Je me baisse et appuie mes mains sur mes genoux, reprenant doucement mon souffle. Il fait noir ici. Très froid. Très humide. Mes yeux se fond petit à petit à l'obscurité. Ah bien. Je suis devant une porte. Dans les cachots. Je reviens sur mes pas et aperçoit sur ma droite l'entrée à la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Ça me rappelle ma deuxième année. Ça me rappelle toi. Mais que-ce que je fais ici ? Mes pieds m'y ont conduit tous seuls.

Je reviens vers la porte et la scrute. Saleté d'inconscient. Je tends la main dans l'intention d'ouvrir la porte. Mais je sais pertinemment que cette porte va rester close. Juste pour me passer l'envie d'être curieux. La poignée s'enclenche sans que je n'y ai touché. Je blêmis en voyant la porte s'ouvrir. Pris la main dans le sac. Mais personne ne me fait face. Ami du bizarre, bonjour.

Ma curiosité me fait entrer. La pièce est vide. La porte se referme toute seule. Je me retourne à la vitesse de l'éclair et bat l'air de mes bras pour tenter d'attraper une cape d'invisibilité. Rien. C'est quoi encore ce bordel ?

Je me tourne vers la pièce. C'est une chambre. Aux couleurs vert et argent. Dans le même style que celle de 'Mione, l'autre préfète-en-chef. Merlin. Je suis dans _ta_ chambre. N'est-ce pas ?

Je retiens mon souffle en m'approchant de ta commode. Peut-être par peur qu'elle ne disparaisse. Ton livre de métamorphose traîne à côté d'une de tes chemises de soie noire. Ma main trouve toute seule le chemin jusqu'au tissu et je caresse le col, imaginant ta nuque. Mes doigts se referment sur ton vêtement et le porte à mon nez. Je ferme les yeux. J'ai l'impression de t'avoir devant moi. Cette odeur t'est si particulière. Du sucré, un peu comme le nougat. Je rouvre les yeux et mon regard se pose sur une photo. Je te reconnais immédiatement et un sourire étend mes lèvres. Tu avais encore les cheveux plaqués avec du gel, ça devait être en deuxième année. Tes traits sont encore si enfantins. Il y a une femme à tes côtés, c'est ta mère n'est-ce pas ? Tu lui ressembles tellement. Les mêmes yeux bleu-gris, la même grâce, la même splendeur. Vous avez aussi la même expression glaciale sur le visage. Et vous avez l'air pourtant si complices. Tant de contrastes dans une seule et même photo. Je souris et me détourne.

Mes yeux s'attardent sur ton lit bien fait. Je m'en approche doucement et passe ma main le long des draps. Je me met à genoux et ferme les yeux et déposant ma tête sur ton matelas. Ton odeur imprègne le lit. Sans vraiment réfléchir, je me relève et me déshabille. Une fois en sous-vêtements, je me glisse entre tes draps. Je me recroqueville dans cet endroit plein de toi, ta chemise serrée contre mon torse. Tu es tout autour de moi. J'aime tellement ça. Je vais m'endormir. Avec un sourire. Je sais d'avance que je vais rêver de toi.

* * *

_Vlaaaaaa !_

_yeux de biche ça vous a pluuu ?_

_Au fait, je voulais précisez, en réponse à la review de CherryHitomie, a propos le titre Razorblade Kiss, qui signifie Baiser en Lame de Rasoir. C'est une chanson de HIM qui illustrait assez bien la fic d'après oim, et pis ben cette fic est dédiée à ma PimouSs' n'a oim, donc forcément, ça devait être une song de son groupe préféré..._

_:p_

_Encore merci à toutes vos zentiiiiilles reviews, ça me fait chtrop plaisir._

_Kûss_

_SchmAart'_


	11. Je suis à un pas de la folie furieuse

**Titre : Razorblade Kiss**

_Auteur : Schmarties_

Genre : Amour, Violence, Sexe...

Disclaimer : Tout est à cette chère Mme Rowling... (sauf l'histoire, qui vient de aoim! logique tout ça . )

Pairing : Blond aux yeux d'aciers / Brun aux yeux d'émeraude... :p

Avertissement : Cette fic (de oim!) est un slash yaoi, c'est-à-dire qu'elle met en scène une relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes, lemon à venir... Fic relativement noire au début, déconseillée aux âmes sensibles...

Note de l'auteur : Bon... C'est ma première fic vous savez... - Alors j'espère que ça va vous plaire... N'hésitez pas à me dire tout le bien ou le mal que vous en pensez... Les chapitres sont très courts et suivant vos avis, ils seront publiés tout les mercredi et dimanche...

* * *

POV Draco

Je suis à un pas de la folie furieuse. Elle me guette. Elle me nargue. Je crois qu'elle porte ton nom Potter. Ça me dévore de l'intérieur. Tes lèvres m'ont consumé toute la nuit.

Tu sais, j'ai très peur aujourd'hui. J'angoisse car on est samedi. Et j'ai envie que tu viennes avant ce soir. Tu sais, mes faux espoirs…

Je gigote dans mon lit et j'ai l'impression que ça ne plaît pas beaucoup à Pompom. Elle me surveille du coin de l'œil. Elle a peur que je fasse encore une connerie. Je t'avoue que ça m'a traversé l'esprit. Après cette horrible nuit pleine de toi. Ce vide en moi que tu ne veux pas combler. Et toute cette lassitude qui m'étouffe. Mais je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à renouveler mon geste. J'ai vu tes yeux de trop près Harry. Comme un enfant qui voit le feu pour la première fois. Il s'approche. Et il ne s'en ira que lorsqu'il sera brûlé. Cette fois je suis trop près Harry. Je veux me brûler. J'en ai envie plus que tout. Si je meurs aujourd'hui, demain je voudrais vivre. C'est un vrai bordel, hein ?

On frappe à la porte. Pompom et moi relevons la tête en même temps. C'est ce vieux Dumby avec son air de débile profond. Il me salue et demande à Pompom de le rejoindre. Je me retrouve encore et toujours tout seul.

Et ça dure depuis 2 heures. 2 heures que Pompom est partie. Là je me sens délaissé. Je me lève de mon lit et profite de l'absence de l'infirmière pour me dégourdir les pattes. Mes jambes manquent se dérober mais je me retiens à mon lit et finit par arriver à me déplacer jusque devant la fenêtre. Le parc est recouvert de neige. C'est magnifique. J'aime tellement l'hiver.

Un courant d'air vient me chatouiller les pieds. Je sursaute et me retourne vers la porte. Merlin. C'est toi Harry. Tu… tu es là. Debout devant la porte. Tu tortilles les doigts d'un air gêné. Ta cape est parsemée de petits flocons. Ton écharpe rouge et or te remonte jusque sous ton nez tout rougi par le froid. Tes deux jades brillent sur ton visage. Tes cheveux sont encore plus désordonnés que d'habitude. Tu es splendide mon ange. J'en ai le souffle coupé. Ta main aux doigts rougis abaisse ton écharpe et tu me tends un léger sourire.

- Salut.

Ta voix est hésitante. Tu rougis. Je déglutis et me décide à dire quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

J'ouvre de grands yeux en entendant mes propres paroles. Stupide, stupide Draco ! Ma main droite vient bloquer ma bouche. Oops. Encore plus ridicule. Elle redescend aussi sec sur ma cuisse. Tu ris devant ma gêne. Je fonds littéralement. Ton rire n'est pas moqueur. Ton rire est amusé. Pour moi. Et je me surprends à y répondre doucement. Tu t'approches de moi et t'assied à mes côtés avec un soupir.

- Il fait chaud ici dis donc !

Tu enlèves ton écharpe et ta cape en t'étirant comme un chat. Oui. Tu as raison. Il fait de plus en plus chaud. C'est sûrement pour ça que le rouge me monte aux joues. Non ?

Tu penches la tête sur le côté avec un sourire séducteur. Séducteur ?! Oooh Draco, arrête de rêver…

- Tu es cute quand tu rougis.

* * *

_Hinhin..._

_Fin du chapter, la suite en POV Harry bientôt..._

_Est-ce que Draco va faire une attaque cardiaque, va t-il repousser Harry, va t-il lui sauter dessus comme un chien enragé... ???_

_Biz_

_SchmAart'_


	12. Tu es cute quand tu rougis

**Titre : Razorblade Kiss**

_Auteur : Schmarties_

Genre : Amour, Violence, Sexe...

Disclaimer : Tout est à cette chère Mme Rowling... (sauf l'histoire, qui vient de aoim! logique tout ça . )

Pairing : Blond aux yeux d'aciers / Brun aux yeux d'émeraude... :p

Avertissement : Cette fic (de oim!) est un slash yaoi, c'est-à-dire qu'elle met en scène une relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes, lemon à venir... Fic relativement noire au début, déconseillée aux âmes sensibles...

Note de l'auteur : Bon... C'est ma première fic vous savez... - Alors j'espère que ça va vous plaire... N'hésitez pas à me dire tout le bien ou le mal que vous en pensez... Les chapitres sont très courts et suivant vos avis, ils seront publiés tout les mercredi et dimanche...

* * *

**POV Harry**

- Tu es cute quand tu rougis.

Oulà. Je ne pensais que cette phrase te ferait un tel effet. Tu as viré au carmin là, tes grands yeux gris sont écarquillés de stupeur. Je m'empêche à grande peine de rire devant ton expression de poisson hors de l'eau. Tu sembles penser la même chose puisque tu clignes des yeux et déglutis difficilement avant de revenir à un état plus normal. C'est trop mâgnon.

- Merci.

Ah ! Que voilà une jolie réponse. Tu sais, un instant j'ai encore cru que tu allais m'envoyer balader. Mais non, tu baisses enfin ta garde, c'est très bien mon petit dragon. On va enfin pouvoir avancer.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

Tu tournes un regard inquiet vers moi. Tu te mords la lèvre et finit par hocher la tête.

- Poses toujours.

Je souris. Je sens d'ici que tu vas me rembarrer, mais je risque quand même la chose.

- Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Cette tentative de partir…

Tes yeux partent dans le vague quelques secondes. Tes lèvres s'étirent en un léger rictus et tes deux iris gris viennent immédiatement plonger dans mes yeux avec un air amusé.

- Je t'ai posé la même question Potter. Je répondrais quand j'aurais eu ma réponse.

Tu es satisfait là. Je le sens bien. Moi encore plus.

Je soupire et m'appuie contre le dossier du fauteuil, les mains croisées derrière ma nuque.

- Décidemment, cette histoire est pleine de pourquoi…

Je souris devant ton air déstabilisé. Tu grommelles.

- Pleine, pleine… Pourquoi je veux mourir et pourquoi tu veux me sauver quoi… Allez chercher le plus ridicule.

Je me redresse et me penche vers toi. Tu rougis à nouveau. Nos visages sont si près Draco, je sens ton souffle contre mon nez.

- Tu as oublié les trois principaux.

- Ah ?

Tu fronces les sourcils et pince les lèvres. Là, je vais m'amuser.

- Pourquoi tu m'aimes. Pourquoi je t'aime. Et pourquoi tu étais dans mon dortoir hier soir.

Le monde s'est arrêté de tourner. Tu es figé sur place par mes paroles. J'ai peut-être manqué de tact. Tu es pétrifié. Euh… tout va bien ? Tu me fais pas une attaque au moins ? Draco ? DRACO ?

Je passe ma main devant tes yeux en t'appelant doucement. Tu finis par cligner plusieurs fois des paupières d'un air paniqué. Ta bouche s'ouvre et se referme plusieurs fois sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte dans une parfaite imitation de la carpe. Je pouffe silencieusement. Tu es très drôle quand tu es affolé tu sais ? Et très beau aussi. Forcément.

Tu finis par reprendre le contrôle de ta voix. Enfin tout est relatif. Ce n'est qu'un murmure éraillé.

- Quoi ?

Oh pitié Dray, tu m'as très bien entendu ! Bon… Au grand maux les grands moyens. Et tu es un grand mal Draco. Un vrai simplet ! Mon sourire se fait carnassier. Je me lève de mon siège et m'accroupis devant toi. Tes yeux écarquillés me fixent avec incrédulité. J'attrape ton menton dans ma main droite et me relève un peu. J'embrasse à nouveau tes lèvres veloutées. Miam. Tu réponds avec hésitation à mon baiser et je souris contre ta bouche. Je mordille doucement ta lèvre inférieure et tu me laisses enfin reprendre possession de ta langue. Elle m'a manqué cette nuit. Mes mains se perdent dans tes mèches blondes tandis que notre baiser se fait plus passionné. Je t'entends gémir. Et je me perds encore plus dans le paradis que me laisse entrevoir tes lèvres.

Et on finit par se détacher. Tu miaules de frustration tandis que je replonge dans ton regard. Je souris. Tu es encore sous le choc.

- Alors, pourquoi tu es venu dans mon dortoir hier soir ?

* * *

_Pas tapeeeer ! La suite arrivera bientôt :p_

_Hinhinhin_

_Allez, avouez, qui a cru que Draco allait mourir d'une attaque cardiaque ?_

_Biz_

_Schmarties_


	13. Merlin tout puissant !

**Titre : Razorblade Kiss**

_Auteur : Schmarties_

Genre : Amour, Violence, Sexe...

Disclaimer : Tout est à cette chère Mme Rowling... (sauf l'histoire, qui vient de aoim! logique tout ça . )

Pairing : Blond aux yeux d'aciers / Brun aux yeux d'émeraude... :p

Avertissement : Cette fic (de oim!) est un slash yaoi, c'est-à-dire qu'elle met en scène une relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes, lemon à venir... Fic relativement noire au début, déconseillée aux âmes sensibles...

Note de l'auteur : Bon... C'est ma première fic vous savez... - Alors j'espère que ça va vous plaire... N'hésitez pas à me dire tout le bien ou le mal que vous en pensez... Les chapitres sont très courts et suivant vos avis, ils seront publiés tout les mercredi et dimanche...

* * *

**POV Draco.**

Merlin tout puissant ! Par tous les diables de l'Enfer ! Harry tu vas me rendre barjot !

J'essaie calmement de reprendre mon souffle tandis que tes paroles passent à travers la brume envahissant mon cerveau, causé par ton baiser. Retour en arrière. Arrêt sur image. _Tu m'aimes… Je t'aime… _Gloups ! Ha-Harry ? Je… Je me sens mal tout d'un coup. J'ai chaud. Très chaud. Ma tête tourne. Tes yeux brillent devant moi. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, par pitié. Tu te mordilles la lèvre. Ça y est tu m'as tué. Mon sang augmente de 3000 bons degrés.

Par Salazar ! Je t'interdis d'être aussi désirable Harry ! Je te l'in-ter-dis ! Tu me fais perdre tout mon sang froid. C'est injuste. Tellement injuste.

Tu poses ta main droite sur mon genou. Pourquoi je frissonne Harry ?

- Tu te décides à me répondre où je dois attendre Pâques ?

Serais-ce de la moquerie dans ta voix Potter ? Alors écoute moi bien sale petit démon tentateur, tu as beau être la Luxure Incarnée, je te défends de te moquer de moi !

- Ne te moque pas de moi Potter !

Je siffle avec ce que j'espère être de la hargne. Mais tu souris. Je ne dois pas être convaincant. Oh et puis à mort ma colère, ton sourire vaut toutes les moqueries du monde… !!! … Je vire Poufsouffle par Salazar ! Merlin Harry, mais que m'as-tu fait ?

Je soupire en regardant le sol.

- A quoi tu penses ?

Ton ton est légèrement inquiet, et très curieux.

- A toi. A moi. A tout ces bouleversements dans ma tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi tu soupires ?

Je relève mon regard vers tes yeux. Tu parais un peu blessé par mes paroles. Mais je ne veux plus de faux espoirs, tu sais. Alors je te pose cette question qui me brûle les lèvres.

- Tu m'aimes vraiment Harry ?

Ton regard s'illumine. Ton sourire se fait plus franc. Je fonds. Et tu hoches vigoureusement de la tête.

- Vraiment vraiment ?

J'ai peur tu sais. Personne ne m'a jamais aimé à part ma mère. Et elle devait se cacher de mon père pour pouvoir me murmurer ces mots à l'oreille. Pour ce cher Lucius, je n'étais qu'un héritier de la fortune, qui grossirait les rangs du Lord. Je ne suis pas habitué à toute cette attention que tu me portes. Je suis effrayé par ces mots. Parce qu'ils semblent trop vrais dans ta bouche. Trop puissants pour moi.

Ta main trouve le chemin de ma joue. Tu la caresses avec ton pouce. Ne t'arrête pas Harry. S'il te plaît, ne t'arrête jamais. Aime-moi.

- Oui je t'aime Draco. Vraiment vraiment. Je suis complètement amoureux de toi.

Les questions se bousculent et butent contre mes lèvres, elles finissent même par les franchir.

- Depuis combien de temps ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Comment… Comment est-tu passé du stade de la haine à celui de… l'amour ?

Tu penches la tête sur le côté et t'agenouilles plus confortablement devant moi. Tu attrapes mes deux mains et les serre dans les tiennes. Ça me réchauffe de partout. C'est très agréable. Tu frottes doucement tes lèvres contre ma paume, les yeux un peu dans le vague, puis tu me souris à nouveau.

- Je ne sais plus vraiment… Je… Je crois que c'était à la fin de ma cinquième année.

Quoi… ? QUOI ? Depuis… ? Il me faut de l'air. Vite.

Tu es amusé devant ma stupeur évidente.

- Ça te paraît vraiment si surprenant ?

- Oui ! Mais oui !

Tu ris doucement.

- Je crois qu'après la mort de Sirius, je suis entré dans une dépression assez sérieuse. Tu sais, je m'étais tellement attaché à lui, en si peu de temps. C'était plus que mon parrain, plus que le meilleur ami de mon père, c'était mon seul parent. Celui qui m'écoutait, qui était là pour moi, pour qui j'étais si important.

J'ai si mal pour toi Harry. Te voir le pleurer a été si dur. Je voyais que tu étais dans un état épouvantable. Je ne pouvais pas te consoler. Je pouvais juste te provoquer. Comme je regrette.

- Et tu sais, quand tout mon monde s'est effondré, tu es le seul qui est resté le même.

J'hausse un sourcil et tu rougis.

- Je veux dire… Tous avaient pitié de moi. 'Mione, Ron, ils étaient sans arrêt sur mon dos, dévastés pour moi. Et toi… Toi tu étais toujours Draco Malfoy, et avec toi, j'étais toujours Harry Potter, juste Harry. Pas le Survivant-pour-qui-on-a-pitié, j'étais _ton_ balafré. Tu étais mon point de repère dans les ruines, celui qui me rappelait à la réalité. J'ai commencé à devenir de plus en plus dépendants de nos disputes. J'avais besoin de mon quota de Draco par jour, sinon je virais cinglé. J'avais besoin de toi. Sauf que je pensais encore que c'était pour nos disputes. Je ne sais pas vraiment à partir de quand c'est… arrivé mais… mais…

Tu rougis de plus belle et détourne le regard. Tu es adorable.

- Mais j'ai commencé à faire… des rêves… des rêves de… toi. Et c'est là que j'ai compris que peut-être je pouvais être un petit peu attiré par toi. Et voilà.

Harry Potter attiré par Draco Malfoy. Quelle belle phrase. Ça sonne terriblement bien je trouve !

- Attiré… ?

- Oui. Au bien sûr au début, je croyais que c'était juste du… physique. Enfin, j'ai tout mis sur le dos de mes hormones. Mais au bout d'un certain temps j'ai finis par admettre, et c'était laborieux, que j'éprouvais plus qu'un désir farouche de Draco Malfoy.

Tu… éprouves… un… désir… farouche… de… Draco… Malfoy… !

Je suis au moins sûr d'être plus rouge que toi. Même peut-être plus que l'emblème de ta maison Gryffondor !

Tu finis par relever ta frimousse joyeuse vers moi avec un de tes sourires charmeurs. Comme si tu en avais besoin sur moi !

- Et toi ?

- Quoi moi ?

Je t'avoue ne plus suivre vraiment les événements depuis : _j'éprouvais plus qu'un désir farouche de Draco Malfoy…_

- Et bien… Depuis combien de temps… Pourquoi moi… Comment…

Je papillote des paupières. Heiiiin ? De quoi tu parles cher ange ?

Tu fronces soudainement les sourcils, tu sembles complètement paniqué. Tu te mordilles nerveusement la lèvre en m'envoyant un regard suppliant.

- Tu… Tu m'aimes aussi Draco, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

_Bonzouuur !_

_Et bien voilà, je viens de terminer le chapter, donc le voici en ligne, rien que pour vouuuus :) J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

_Merci qui ? ;)_

_Pour me remercier, je vous autorise à cliquer sur le MA-GNI-FI-QUE petit bouton "Go" à côté de "Submit Review" /chise/_

_Sur ce, à dimanche pour la suite de Razroblade Kiss hinhin, avec la POV Harry. A votre avis, que va répondre Draco muahahaha ? (ça c'est du putai de suspens hein ? . Genre qu'il va le rembarrer haha)_

_Biz_

_Schmarties_


	14. Tu m'aimes aussi Draco, n'est ce pas ?

**Titre : Razorblade Kiss**

_Auteur : Schmarties_

Genre : Amour, Violence, Sexe...

Disclaimer : Tout est à cette chère Mme Rowling... (sauf l'histoire, qui vient de aoim! logique tout ça . )

Pairing : Blond aux yeux d'aciers / Brun aux yeux d'émeraude... :p

Avertissement : Cette fic (de oim!) est un slash yaoi, c'est-à-dire qu'elle met en scène une relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes, lemon à venir... Fic relativement noire au début, déconseillée aux âmes sensibles...

Note de l'auteur : Bon... C'est ma première fic vous savez... - Alors j'espère que ça va vous plaire... N'hésitez pas à me dire tout le bien ou le mal que vous en pensez... Les chapitres sont très courts et suivant vos avis, ils seront publiés tout les mercredi et dimanche...

**

* * *

**

**POV Harry**

- Tu… Tu m'aimes aussi Draco, n'est-ce pas ?

Oh par Godric, Draco s'il te plaît rassure-moi. Dis-moi que je n'ai pas inventé tes gémissements quand je t'embrassais. Je suis complètement affolé. Je retourne notre conversation dans ma tête. Tu ne réponds pas. Tu ne m'as jamais laissé le moindre indice me disant que… que toi aussi. Tes chocs, étaient-ils du… dégoût ? Merlin pitié, pitié pas ça. Draco… Je retire mes mains des tiennes. Tes frissonnements, c'était l'horreur de me toucher ? Je me recule doucement. Ma gorge est sèche. Tu me regardes une nouvelle fois avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Ça paraît si étonnant que je crois ça ?

J'ai mal. Il y a des piques qui s'enfoncent dans mon cœur. Réponds Draco. Réponds. Je sens quelque chose se déchirer à l'intérieur de moi.

Tu te lèves brusquement, me faisant tomber sur les fesses. J'aurais pu te dire que j'étais Voldemort que tu n'aurais pas été plus étonné que là. Tu fermes les yeux t'intimant au calme.

- Potter, Potter, Potter !

J'entends ton murmure agacé. Ma respiration se bloque.

- Par l'Enfer ! A ton avis ?

Tu tapes du pied sur le sol avec impatience. Mon regard remonte doucement vers tes yeux. Tes poings sur les hanches, tu me regardes d'un air exaspéré. Les larmes me picorent les paupières. Je les refoule difficilement en baissant la tête. J'y avais tellement cru tu sais. Je suis désolé. Tu me hais encore c'est ça ? J'aimerais que la Terre me happe. Je voudrais disparaître. Mais je n'arrive pas à me relever pour courir hors de cette pièce.

- Mais c'est pas vrai !

Tu parais hors de toi. Tu t'agenouilles face à moi et m'agrippe par le col en me secouant comme un prunier.

- Potter non mais quel naïf tu fais ! Même Weasel est plus vif d'esprit que toi, c'est dire !

Tu es furieux. Tu pousses ensuite un long soupire excédé et finit par me regarder droit dans les yeux. Je frissonne. Tes yeux me scrutent un instant, ils ont la couleur du béryl bleu. Tu te radoucis brusquement et esquisse un léger sourire.

- Bien sûr que je t'aime Harry.

Mon cœur explose dans ma poitrine. Merci Merlin ! Et je me jette sur toi sans plus attendre. J'attrape ton visage en coupe dans mes mains et t'embrasses à nouveau. Tes mains partent en exploration dans mes cheveux et tu t'appuies plus franchement sur moi. Je tombe sur le sol en poussant un grognement et ta langue en profite pour entrer dans ma bouche. Oh comme je t'aime ! Tu finis par reculer un peu ton visage et m'envoie un immense sourire. J'ai un ange affalé sur moi, la vie n'est-elle pas belle ?

- Depuis notre quatrième année.

Ma mâchoire tombe sur ma poitrine. Hein ? Tu rigoles là ? Tu ris devant mon étonnement et t'assied à califourchon sur mes hanches.

- Ça t'en bouche un coin hein ?

Tu m'envoies un léger clin d'œil. J'ouvre la bouche mais aucun son n'en sort. Tu ris à nouveau. C'est le plus merveilleux son du monde. Encore, encore !

Tu te penches vers moi et frotte ton nez contre le mien.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi hein ?

Ne faisant pas confiance à ma voix que je pense haut perchée, je hoche doucement de la tête. Tu prends une petite inspiration en regardant le sol derrière mon épaule tandis que tes longs doigts trace des petits ronds sur ma clavicule. Je tremble.

- En fait… C'était pendant la deuxième tache du Tournoi. Quand tu ne remontais pas… J'avais toujours cru que je te haïssais. Et puis ce jour-là… tout le monde croyait que tu étais mort. J'ai angoissé comme jamais. J'ai mis un temps honteux à comprendre pourquoi j'avais eu si peur de ne pas voir ta tête sortir de l'eau. J'aurais cru que te voir mourir aurait été le plus beau jour de ma vie. Mais en fait j'avais juste envie de vomir toutes mes tripes tellement je me sentais mal. Quand tu es revenu, j'ai senti mon cœur exploser. Comme toi j'ai commencé par refouler, et ensuite j'ai mis ça sur le dos des hormones, jusqu'à ce que je me fasse à l'idée. J'étais encore plus en rage contre toi parce que je ne contrôlais plus mes sentiments et ça m'énervait. J'ai été si horrible avec toi pendant la cinquième année. Et puis tu as perdu ton parrain, Black. Je t'ai vu plongé. J'ai été égoïste. Je voulais juste que tu ne m'oublies pas. Je voyais que tu repoussais Weasel et Granger, mais pas moi. Quand je te provoquais, tu répondais toujours et je me sentais important, alors j'ai continué à te pousser vers le fond. J'ai culpabilisé comme jamais, mais je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à arrêter, parce que j'avais besoin de tes regards. Jusqu'au milieu de la sixième année. Durant une de nos éternelles disputes tu as dit me haïr, et cette fois là, va savoir pourquoi, tes mots sont passés jusqu'à mon cerveau. Ils m'ont fait tellement plus mal que les autres fois, et j'ai compris, j'ai arrêté de te provoquer…

Tu arrêtes ton monologue et me fixe d'un air perplexe. Je me souviens de cette période. J'ai cru en mourir. J'avais l'impression de ne plus exister pour toi.

- Pourquoi ?

Tu fronces les sourcils et renifle.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Et bien pourquoi tu as arrêté ?

Tu soupires.

- Potter, je viens de te dire que tu me rendais dingue, a ton avis pourquoi Diable en avais-je assez de te provoquer et de n'être pour toi que source de mépris et de haine ?

Ta voix est amère.

- J'étais résigné, je savais que tu ne m'aimerais jamais, mais je ne voulais pas que tu me haïsses pour autant.

Ton regard se voile en prononçant ces mots. _Je savais que tu ne m'aimerais jamais. _Ta voix s'est brisée sur ses mots. Toute la douleur de tes paroles m'englobent et me rappelle l'ambiance de cette pièce froide où je t'ai trouvé, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Une vague angoisse s'empare de moi.

- Dis-moi Draco, ta tentative de suicide…

Tu te raidis à mes mots et ton regard me fuit.

- Ce n'était pas à cause de moi, hein ?

Ma voix trahit ma panique soudaine. Tu fermes douloureusement les yeux en te mordant l'intérieur de la joue. J'attrape ton menton et te force à me regarder, tu finis par rouvrir les yeux. Je me fige en lisant cette réponse tant redoutée au fond de tes yeux rendus d'un gris foncés par la détresse.

* * *

_Quel sadisme ! Gniark Gniark ! Et ui vous pensiez qu'ils avaient fini de souffrir ? Et ben non euuuh je suis trop michante pour les laisser déjà tranquille muahahaha !_

_Oserais-je demander une review :p_

_A bientôt_

_Biz_

_Schmarties_


	15. Ta main se détache de mon menton

**Titre : Razorblade Kiss**

_Auteur : Schmarties_

Genre : Amour, Violence, Sexe...

Disclaimer : Tout est à cette chère Mme Rowling... (sauf l'histoire, qui vient de aoim! logique tout ça . )

Pairing : Blond aux yeux d'aciers / Brun aux yeux d'émeraude... :p

Avertissement : Cette fic (de oim!) est un slash yaoi, c'est-à-dire qu'elle met en scène une relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes, lemon à venir... Fic relativement noire au début, déconseillée aux âmes sensibles...

Note de l'auteur : Bon... C'est ma première fic vous savez... - Alors j'espère que ça va vous plaire... N'hésitez pas à me dire tout le bien ou le mal que vous en pensez... Les chapitres sont très courts et suivant vos avis, ils seront publiés tout les mercredi et dimanche...**

* * *

**

**POV Draco**

Ta main se détache de mon menton. Ton regard vacille entre la déception, le désespoir, la culpabilité et la fureur. Ça fait mal. Je sens qu'il faut que je parle. Ma gorge est nouée.

- Harry écoute, c'est plus compliquée que…

Tu ne m'écoutes plus. Tu te redresses, m'obligeant à m'agenouiller sur le sol. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Je ne veux pas que tout dérape maintenant.

- Harry… ?

Tu tournes la tête vers moi comme si tu venais à peine de me remarquer. Il y a un voile d'horreur qui couvre tes beaux yeux de jade. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait !

Un bruit de pas se fait entendre et tu te relèves. Tu sembles complètement perdu. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre alors sur Pompom. Je lève la tête vers toi. Je vois que tu refoules des larmes. J'entends Pompom crier et accourir vers moi.

- Mr Malfoy ! Non mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?! Retournez immédiatement dans votre lit ! Par Merlin mais…

Je n'écoute plus la suite. Tu as attrapé ton écharpe et tu es sorti, sans plus m'adresser un regard. La porte se referme sur ton dos. Le bruit se répercute en écho dans ma tête. Pompom me relève de force et m'assied dans mon lit en rouspétant. Je me sens vide. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ta réaction. Je veux t'expliquer. Je veux que tu me regardes. Je veux que tu me parles. Je veux que tu cries.

C'est horrible de penser que cette putain de tentative de suicide nous aura rapproché pour mieux nous séparer. Je ne comprends plus rien de ce qu'il se passe. La porte s'ouvre à nouveau. Mon cœur s'emballe. Ce n'est que ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. Il me regarde d'un air très sérieux derrière ses lunettes et demande à Pompom de nous laisser seuls. Elle grommelle mais finit par sortir. Dumby s'approche de moi et se plante devant mon lit. Je ne veux pas parler avec lui. Je veux te courir après.

- Comment vas-tu Draco ?

Je déglutis et me tourne vers Dumby. Je vais mal. Si mal. Je viens de te blesser. Qu'on me laisse venir te rejoindre. Je baisse la tête.

- Draco ?

- Mal. Je vais mal.

Ma voix est douloureuse. Je replie mes genoux et les encerclent de mes bras. J'ai froid. Un lourd silence s'installe dans la pièce. Je finis par relever les yeux. Dumbledore me fixe toujours, les sourcils froncés. Je lis dans ses yeux. Il a compris. Il a tout compris.

- Que dois-je faire ?

Ma voix est brisée par les remords. Me voilà contraint de demander de l'aide au vieux fou. Tout, je ferais tout pour que ça ne se finisse pas comme ça. Dumbledore pince les lèvres et acquiesce doucement.

- Crèmes Canari.

- Pardon ?

Je le regarde avec des yeux particulièrement grands. C'est quoi encore cette connerie ?!

- Crèmes Canari.

Je lève les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir désespéré. Génial, il nous fait le coup du vieux sénile. Il se fout de ma gueule alors que je suis sur le point de perdre le peu de relation qu'on avait.

Dumbledore se lève et je lui jette un regard furieux.

- Je ne crois pas qu'Harry descendra manger ce midi.

Il m'envoie un léger sourire. Il penche la tête sur le côté en voyant ma tête perplexe. Ses yeux me fixent à travers ses lunettes, il semble des plus sérieux.

- Il préfèrera sûrement se terrer dans son dortoir. C'est ce qu'il fait toujours.

Je crois que j'ai compris. J'entends un déclic dans ma tête. _Crèmes Canari…Dortoir…_

- Bonne chance Draco.

Il se lève et ressort. J'essaie de reprendre calmement mon souffle et me relève. Pompom court alors jusqu'à moi et comment à essayer de me remettre au lit. Je la repousse d'un coup de coude avec mauvaise humeur.

- Mr Malfoy !

Va au Diable sale harpie ! Je lui envoie un regard noir.

- Je sors.

Mon ton est froid sans appel et elle m'envoie un regard choqué. Je tremble un instant et me raccroche au lit pour reprendre consistance. Pompom me saute dessus et me rattrape.

- Mr Malfoy, vous n'êtes pas en état de…

Je me détache une nouvelle fois. Ça devient très agaçant.

- Laissez-moi. Je DOIS le voir.

Je frissonne et me dirige vers l'armoire, j'enfile rapidement un pantalon sous ma robe d'infirmerie. J'enlève ensuite cette dernière et passe rapidement une chemise blanche que je boutonne à l'arrache. J'entends Pompom soupirer. Elle va revenir à l'attaque. Je la devance et attrape ma baguette sur ma table de nuit.

- Je sors. Point final. Pas de discussion, sinon vous aurez réellement mon cadavre sur les bras.

Mon ton est hargneux et je sors en courant de l'infirmerie avant qu'elle ne réplique. Je prends une longue inspiration. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas sorti de là. Mes pensées reviennent vers toi et je me lance comme un dératé dans les couloirs. Je croise plusieurs élèves. Ils semblent surpris. J'avoue, ça fait plus d'une semaine que je suis absent des cours, alors me voir courir comme un fou vers le dortoir des Gryffondors doit être un peu bizarre. A vrai dire je m'en fous. J'arrive enfin devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Je reprends doucement mon souffle et lui lance le mot de passe.

- Tu n'es pas un Gryffondor jeune homme, alors pourquoi te laisserais-je entrer ?

Qu'elle me chauffe pas la grosse, je suis vraiment, mais VRAIMENT pas d'humeur là.

-- Putain mais je te l'ai donné ton mot de passe merdique alors laisse moi entrer bordel de merde. CREMES CANARI !

- Jeune…

- CREMES CANARI ! CREMES CANARI ! CREMES CANARI !

Je trépigne et la foudroie du regard.

- Bien.

Son ton dégoûté ne me fait aucun effet et je me précipite dans la Salle Commune rouge et or. Je ne m'attarde même pas sur la déco et me dirige vers le couloir de gauche, espérant que l'organisation des chambres est la même que chez les Serpentards. J'entends un cri étouffé de la porte à droite. Je m'approche en espérant que ce ne soit pas toi qui pleures. J'ouvre la porte et reconnais tes cheveux ébouriffés. Mon cœur se serre. T'as t'on déjà comparé à un ange Harry ?

Ma voix se brise.

- Harry…

* * *

_Oui, oui, OUI, je SAIS, c'était pas un chapitre des plus palpitants MAIS il était nécessaire... /chibbi eyes/ Partez pas, la suite (bientôt) sera plus intéressante. ProOoOoOoOoOomis._

_Bizoux_

_ dimanche ! ;) ;) Vous s'rez là hein ?_

_Schmarties_


	16. J'ai la nausée

**Titre : Razorblade Kiss**

_Auteur : Schmarties_

Genre : Amour, Violence, Sexe...

Disclaimer : Tout est à cette chère Mme Rowling... (sauf l'histoire, qui vient de aoim! logique tout ça . )

Pairing : Blond aux yeux d'aciers / Brun aux yeux d'émeraude... :p

Avertissement : Cette fic (de oim!) est un slash yaoi, c'est-à-dire qu'elle met en scène une relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes, lemon à venir... Fic relativement noire au début, déconseillée aux âmes sensibles...

Note de l'auteur : Bon... C'est ma première fic vous savez... - Alors j'espère que ça va vous plaire... N'hésitez pas à me dire tout le bien ou le mal que vous en pensez... Les chapitres sont très courts et suivant vos avis, ils seront publiés tout les mercredi et dimanche...

* * *

**POV Harry**

J'ai la nausée. Je suis assis sur mon lit, face à la fenêtre. Je suis tout seul dans le dortoir. Les autres sont tous partis manger. Et je me sens oppressé. Je me sens enfermé. Je me sens étouffer. Je ramène mes jambes devant moi et pose mon menton sur mes genoux. Je ne veux pas croire ce que je viens de voir dans tes yeux Draco. Je ne veux pas le croire. Parce que ça fait trop mal. Je me sens bien trop coupable. Si tu savais l'ampleur de ce que tu viens de me faire comprendre. C'est atroce. Me dire que j'ai été tellement aveugle de ta souffrance. Tellement occupé à ma déprime que je ne voyais pas ta vie se finir. Et tout ça pour moi. Juste pour quelqu'un qui dit t'aimer, sans avoir vu que tu allais partir.

Et je suis triste Draco. Triste et en colère. Je ne mérite pas ton amour. Et je ne mérite pas que tu veuilles mourir pour moi.

Tu sais j'ai tellement perdu dans cette guerre, je veux dire qu'il y a eu tellement de mort. Et toi, toi tu as survécu, et tu voulais t'autodétruire. Mais Merlin je ne mérite pas ça. Tu ne mérites pas ça. C'est vraiment stupide. J'ai mal à la tête. Je me sens lourd. Je voudrais arrêter de penser que c'est ma faute. Je n'y arrive pas. Je grimace. Et je n'arrive pas à refouler mes larmes. Je m'en veux. Oh si tu savais à quel point. Une plainte s'échappe de ma gorge. Je n'ai pas fait exprès. J'aurais voulu la retenir. J'attrape mon coussin. Et je sers les dents dessus. Il étouffe mes cris. Je le serre convulsivement.

J'entends la porte se refermer brusquement. J'entends ton souffle. Je sais que c'est toi. Je ne sais pas comment tu aurais fait pour arriver ici. Mais c'est toi.

- Harry…

C'est bien ta voix. Elle me semble toute faible, toute brisée, douloureuse. Je ne réponds pas. Je voudrais que tu t'en ailles. Mais je ne veux pas que tu me quittes. Je voudrais crier. Mais je veux d'abord que tu m'expliques. Je voudrais frapper toute ma rage contre le mur. Mais je veux te prendre dans mes bras et te demander pardon.

- Harry, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi.

Je me tourne vers toi. Les larmes ont tracées des sillons sur mes joues. Tu les vois. Tu pinces les lèvres et ton regard se fait triste. Tu as du mal à tenir debout. Tu es tout pâle.

- Dis-le.

Tu me regardes d'un air interrogateur.

- Quoi ?

Ma voix se brise.

- Dis-le, que c'est à cause de moi…

Tu fermes les yeux et grimace.

- Harry ce n'est pas aussi simple.

Là j'explose. Je t'en veux. Je m'en veux à mort.

- POURQUOI ?

Je hurle dans le dortoir. Tu sursautes. Mais je veux savoir. Je me rapproches de toi et te secoue par les épaules.

- De quel droit tu disposes pour pouvoir faire une chose pareille ? Non mais tu as réfléchi avant ? Tu n'as pas pu imaginer la réaction des gens qui t'aiment autour ? Tu es égoïste Draco !

Tu fronces les sourcils et te dégage de ma poigne.

- Personne ne m'aimait Potter.

- Si, moi !

Ton regard se fait blessé. Je vois les larmes envahir tes yeux.

- Je ne savais pas Harry, je ne savais pas.

Je souffre. Je n'aime pas te voir aussi triste.

- Qu'est-ce que ça t'aurait coûté de venir me voir ?

Tu serres les dents pour empêcher tes larmes de rouler sur ton visage.

- Je pensais que ça me coûterait ton regard dégoûté avant de mourir. Je n'en voulais plus. Je n'en pouvais plus Harry. J'étais seul. SEUL, tu m'entends ? Mes amis sont morts, mes parents sont morts, tout le monde me tourne le dos. J'étais désespéré. Je suis désespéré. Je n'avais plus aucune accroche bordel, comprends ça. Je n'avais plus rien qui me retenait.

Je frémis de rage. Tu n'as pas le droit Draco, tu n'as pas le droit.

- Et tout ceux qui auraient voulu vivre. Tu y as pensé ? Tu aurais du continuer pour ceux qui n'ont pas pu le faire.

- Je n'en ai plus la force Harry. Je me posais des tas de questions. Pourquoi je suis ici ? Pourquoi moi je vis encore alors que Pansy est morte ? Qu'est-ce qui me retient encore ? Harry, je n'avais plus de réponses à ça. Et ça fait peur putain. J'étais effrayé de n'avoir plus rien à quoi me raccrocher.

Mon cœur s'arrête dans ma poitrine. Ma voix tremble.

- Tu as dit que tu m'aimais…

Cette fois tu ne retiens plus tes pleurs.

- Je t'aimais Harry. Et je t'aime toujours comme un fou. Voilà bien le problème. Tu étais tout ce qui me restais. Et pour moi tu ne m'aimais PAS. Je ne voulais que ton sourire, pour moi tout seul. Ma vie n'est qu'un vide, un putain de gouffre froid et humide.

Ton corps est parcouru de tremblements. Des larmes de rages et de désespoir coulent à flot sur tes joues. Mon cœur se serre si fort.

- Draco…

Tu t'approches de moi et ton regard me transperce l'âme. Tu parais complètement détruit. Ton bras se lève et ton poing me cogne la clavicule. Tu me frappes de plus en plus fort. Tu hurles.

- Et il a fallu que tu me sauves connard. Tu m'as sortit de là. Et maintenant je t'interdis de m'abandonner Harry. Je t'interdis tu m'entends ? Ne me laisse pas tout seul. Aimes-moi bordel. Aimes-moi Harry. Tu es tout putain, tout ce qui me restes. Et je t'aime. Je t'aime connard, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…

Tu stoppes ta litanie et étouffes un sanglot. Tes coups s'arrêtent et tu manques t'affaler. Je te rattrape alors et te serre dans mes bras. Je m'agenouille parterre et tu enfouis ta tête dans mon cou. Ton corps est secoué de sanglots dans mes bras tandis que tu continues à pleurer. Je resserre mes bras autour de ta taille et t'embrasses sur la joue.

- Pardon, pardon, pardon Draco. Je suis désolé, si désolé. Pardonnes-moi, pardonnes-moi…

Tu t'accroches à moi comme à une bouée. Je t'embrasse encore la joue. Le cou. La nuque.

- Je suis désolé Draco, excuse-moi, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon…

Je te berce doucement d'avant en arrière. Je te supplie de me pardonner. Ton étreinte se fait un peu moins pressante. Tes larmes se sont arrêtées. J'entends ton souffle régulier contre mon cou. Tes mains sont toujours serrées convulsivement dans mes cheveux. Je me dégage légèrement de toi. Tu dors mon ange.

* * *

_Hallo les gens !_

_Chapter 16 en ligne muahaha ! Dîtes... ça vous a plu /puppet eyes/_

_Maintenant Draco fait dodo comme un mignon ptit ange /OoOoOoOoOoOoh !/ avouez que ce n'est pas une fin trop sadique... hein ? Parce que oilà en fait le problème c'est que pour causes de vacances, je pourrais plus poster jusqu'après Noël, le mercredi 27 TT Pas taper, je suis désolée. Je me suis retenue de finir le chapitre dans un moment plus... **hinhinhin**, pour pas vous frustrer. Bref, donc je vous laisse jusqu'au 27._

_JOYEUX NAOEL A TOUS, amis !_

_PoutouxXx_

_Schmarties._


	17. Mon cerveau est tout embué

**Titre : Razorblade Kiss**

_Auteur : Schmarties_

Genre : Amour, Violence, Sexe...

Disclaimer : Tout est à cette chère Mme Rowling... (sauf l'histoire, qui vient de aoim! logique tout ça . )

Pairing : Blond aux yeux d'aciers / Brun aux yeux d'émeraude... :p

Avertissement : Cette fic (de oim!) est un slash yaoi, c'est-à-dire qu'elle met en scène une relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes, lemon à venir... Fic relativement noire au début, déconseillée aux âmes sensibles...

Note de l'auteur : Bon... C'est ma première fic vous savez... - Alors j'espère que ça va vous plaire... N'hésitez pas à me dire tout le bien ou le mal que vous en pensez... Les chapitres sont très courts et suivant vos avis, ils seront publiés tout les mercredi et dimanche...

* * *

**POV Draco.**

Mon cerveau est tout embué. J'entends un bruit continue très très loin de moi. Attends... Mais je suis où ? Je suis allongé sur un truc moelleux. Et ça sent rudement bon. J'essaie de remettre mes idées en place. C'est difficile étant donné la migraine qui m'assaille. Je tente une ouverture de ma paupière gauche. Mhmmm, d'accord je suis dans un dortoir. Deux yeux émeraude percent à travers le brouillard de ma tête. Et je me souviens. Tes pleurs. Tes cris. Tes bras. Tes excuses.

Je m'assieds dans ce lit que je devine être le tien. Tu m'as glissé tout habillé dans tes draps rouges et or. Je me frotte doucement les yeux avec mes poings. La nuit est tombée dehors.

Où-es tu Harry ?

J'étouffe un bâillement et m'étire en douceur. Je n'ai même pas fait attention à l'arrêt brusque du bruit continu. J'entends une porte s'ouvrir et je sursaute en sentant une vive panique m'envahir. Je me retourne dans ton lit et manque mourir d'arrêt cardiaque.

OH

MON

DIEU.

C'est toi Harry. Tu sors de la salle de bain, tu es dans ton pyjama rouge qui te colle à ta peau hâlée. Tes cheveux mouillés te retombent sur le front et les épaules. J'ai une brusque bouffée de chaleur. Par les fesses de Salazar, Harry tu es trop bandant pour être humain ! Je déglutis difficilement. Mon regard coule sur toi avec envie. Je devine tes muscles sous ces tissus. Mini Draco là en bas est tout réveillé. J'ai la gorge sèche. Mes yeux d'asphaltes remontent vers ton visage qui a une jolie couleur rouge et je m'empêche difficilement de gémir. Tu esquisses un sourire timide.

- Salut… Tu… Tu as bien dormi ?

Je me tortille dans tes draps pour cacher ma gêne. Oui d'accord et aussi mon excitation face à toi.

- Euh… Ben euh… Oui… Il est quelle heure ?

- 21h45.

J'ouvre des yeux immenses. Me dit pas que j'ai ronflé toute l'après-midi avec toi à côté !

- J'ai vite mangé après l'entraînement de Quidditch. Les autres ne devraient pas tarder à revenir.

Oh. D'accord.

- Je devrais peut-être y aller alors.

Je t'envoie un léger sourire qui me fait mal à la mâchoire. Tes draps retombent au bas du lit tandis que je me lève. Pourquoi j'ai envie de pleurer ?

Je passe devant toi et mon cœur se broie. Après tout ça, j'aimerais savoir où nous en sommes Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer si je sors maintenant ? J'ai l'impression que rien n'est résolu. J'ai peur que demain tu…

Ta main gauche interrompt mes réflexions existentielles. Elle se pose dans le creux de mes reins et m'attirent à toi. Un frisson me parcourt l'échine et je relève les yeux vers toi. Je reste bouche bée devant ton regard pleins de tendresse. Et tu m'embrasses. Ta main droite ma caresse la joue. Je ferme les yeux et répond enfin à ton baiser comme un désespéré. Je m'accroche à tes épaules tandis que ma langue retrouve enfin la tienne pour un court instant. Tu rouvres les yeux et frotte ton nez contre le mien. Ta bouche part en exploration sur ma mâchoire. Elle descend sur mon cou, derrière mon oreille. Je frissonne à nouveau. Harry. C'est si bon. Ne t'arrête pas. Ne t'arrête jamais par pitié. Je gémis et tu souris.

- Tu comptais m'abandonner à mon triste sort ?

Je plonge à nouveau dans tes yeux et mon doigt vient caresser tes lèvres. Tu enfonces ton nez dans mes cheveux, ta bouche au-dessus de mon oreille.

- Restes avec moi Draco, s'il te plaît… Encore un peu…

Que puis-je donc répondre à ça si ce n'est « oui mon cœur, tout ce que tu veux » ? Je capture à nouveau tes lèvres en gémissant.

Des éclats de voix nous parviennent alors et tu te figes. Ce sont tes compagnons de chambre qui reviennent, hein ? Et merde !

Tu te mords la lèvre et me jette un regard perplexe.

- Si tu sors ils vont te voir…

- Si je reste aussi.

Je suis dans la cambouise. Je veux pas avoir affaire à un troupeau de Gryffondor repus. Je veux garder Harry et notre secret que pour moi. Je ne veux pas expliquer pourquoi je manque les cours.

Tu me repousses contre son lit et je tombe à la renverse dans les draps. Tu me rejoins aussitôt et ferme ses rideaux brusquement au moment précis où la porte du dortoir s'ouvre sur Finnigan, suivit de tes amis. Je retiens ma respiration tandis que tu te tournes vers moi avec un sourire.

- Harry ?

C'est ce cher Weasel qui t'appelle. Tu m'envoies un léger clin d'œil et sors du lit et prenant soin qu'on ne me voit pas.

- Salut les gars.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous déjà au lit toi ?

Je reconnais la curiosité maladive de Finnigan. Je t'en pose des questions moi peut-être ?

- Ben… Euh… Je suis un peu fatigué ce soir, tu sais, après l'entraînement et tout…

Je t'entends baragouiner cette excuse potable et t'imagines très bien te tortiller sur place. Weasel éclate de rire.

- Allez avoue Harry, tu faisais des travaux pratiques et on te gâche au milieu ?

Sa voix est sadique et je vois d'ici tout tes « amis » te regarder sournoisement.

- Mais… Mais non je…

J'entends à ta voix que tu commences à paniquer. Oho, ça risque d'être intéressant. Finnigan ricane.

- Tu rêvais encore de ta fouine Ryry ?

Blanc. Pardon ?

- Ta gueule Seamus !

Tu grognes avec mauvaise humeur. Dis Harry, je me trompe ou… ?

- Han… Malfoy… Oh oui… C'est bon… Encoooooooore… Plus fort putain…

Finnigan part dans un rire hystérique avec Weasel et Thomas. Mes jambes tremblent. Je sens mon cœur s'accélérer. Ainsi tu… rêves souvent de moi ? Oh Salazar, merci merci merci !

- Bon, 'Ry on va te laisser à tes pratiques mhmm… spéciales avec le Malfoy de tes rêves. On sera dans la Salle Commune hein.

Weasel t'envoie une tape sur l'épaule et ils sortent tous avec de grands éclats de rire. J'ouvre alors doucement les rideaux. Tu es figé au milieu de la pièce, les yeux fermés, la bouche pincée, cramoisi. Je me sens un peu gêné aussi. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire. Je suis tellement satisfait de ne pas être le seul de nous deux à me branler en pensant à toi. Tu prends une longue inspiration et finit par rouvrir les yeux et me regarde en rougissant encore plus si c'est possible. Un silence religieux s'installe.

- Et bien Harry…

Tu me coupes au milieu de ma phrase.

- Ne dis rien. S'il te plaît. Ne dis rien.

* * *

_Hallo !_

_Me voilà de retour de Noël, j'espère que le Papa Nowel vous a bien gaté !_

_En tout cas voilà le prochain chapter de Razorblade Kiss, ça vous as plu ?_

_On appoche du dénouement de l'histoire qui se finira en fait par un lemon HP/DM /chibbi eyes/ mais je pense à les torturer encore un peu, je verrais bien au feeling de l'écriture muahahahaha._

_Soit, je vous autorise à laisser des reviews /fan/_

_Bsx_

_Schmarties_


	18. Ne dis rien

**Titre : Razorblade Kiss**

_Auteur : Schmarties_

Genre : Amour, Violence, Sexe...

Disclaimer : Tout est à cette chère Mme Rowling... (sauf l'histoire, qui vient de aoim! logique tout ça . )

Pairing : Blond aux yeux d'aciers / Brun aux yeux d'émeraude... :p

Avertissement : Cette fic (de oim!) est un slash yaoi, c'est-à-dire qu'elle met en scène une relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes, lemon à venir... Fic relativement noire au début, déconseillée aux âmes sensibles...

Note de l'auteur : Bon... C'est ma première fic vous savez... - Alors j'espère que ça va vous plaire... N'hésitez pas à me dire tout le bien ou le mal que vous en pensez... Les chapitres sont très courts et suivant vos avis, ils seront publiés tout les mercredi et dimanche...

* * *

POV Harry.

- Ne dis rien. S'il te plaît. Ne dis rien.

Si j'attrape Seamus, je le tue, je l'étripe, je l'égorge, je… Oh Merlin je voudrais disparaître sous terre. Tu me dévisages toujours avec un certain amusement. Ah ça te fait rire hein ? T'es content pas vrai ? Putain mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Godric pour mériter ça ?

Tu te lèves du lit et te plantes devant moi en te léchant les lèvres. Tu me caresses doucement la joue et je préfère fermer les yeux. Je sens tes lèvres à nouveau sur les miennes. Un léger poids s'échappe de mon ventre. Tu me pousses contre le mur et m'embrasses à nouveau. Tu te plaques contre moi et ta bouche descend le long de ma mâchoire. Je retiens un gémissement en me mordant les lèvres.

- On est deux, cher démon.

Tu chuchotes à mon oreille et je frissonne de plaisir. Je te jette un regard suspicieux, je crois que je n'ose pas vraiment comprendre. Tes mains se calent sur mes hanches. Tu m'attires brusquement encore plus près de toi. Je sens alors ton excitation contre ma cuisse et je comprends enfin. Je souris alors que tu m'embrasses sur le nez.

Mon regard dérive vers le lit. Je sens ton souffle sur ma joue et tout le sang de mon corps semble descendre dans mon pantalon. J'ai vraiment trop envie de toi Draco. Tu attrapes ma main et me ramène vers les draps. Tu me fais asseoir devant mon oreiller, prend place devant moi et referme les rideaux. Je t'entends murmurer un sort de silence. Tu te tournes enfin vers moi avec un petit sourire.

- Harry ?

J'arrête de te dévorer du regard et remonte vers tes yeux joyeux en papillonnant des cils. J'ai envie de te manger tout cru. C'est grave docteur ?

- Oui ?

Tu souris et je me liquéfie.

- Je crois qu'on devrait discuter tout les deux, non ?

Discuter ? Discuter de quoi ? Mais Draco, on s'est déjà tout dis.

Ma frustration doit se lire sur mon visage parce que tu ris doucement. Tu attrapes à nouveau ma main et embrasse mes doigts.

- Harry, je… j'ai besoin de savoir. Qu'est-ce que je représente pour toi ?

Tu baisses le regard et je comprends. Tu as peur. Moi aussi tu sais.

- Et bien tu… tu es mon… petit-ami… non ?

Ma respiration se bloque. Je l'ai dit. Inspire, expire Harry. Mes nerfs se tendent alors que j'attends ta réponse avec appréhension.

Tu te redresses brusquement, les yeux grands ouverts plein d'espoir, le visage illuminé.

- C'est vrai ?

Tu rougis brusquement en te mordant la lèvre.

- Enfin je veux dire… oui… sûrement… je crois… tu veux que… qu'on sorte ensemble ?

J'éclate alors de rire face à ta réaction. C'est tellement contraire au Malfoy. Ah tu es trop chou comme ça. Je croise alors ton regard mortifié et j'arrête aussitôt de m'esclaffer. Oops.

- Ahem… Euh ben oui Draco je… je te veux exclusivement pour moi, et que le monde entier le sache.

Tu parais soulagé et te détends un peu.

- Bien.

Un silence s'installe. Bon, et maintenant ?

- Harry ?

- Uhm ?

Tu prends une légère inspiration, tu parais tout gêné à présent.

- A propos de tout à l'heure, et de ma… tentative de suicide…

Nous grimaçons tout deux sur ce mot.

- Je voulais te dire que…

Je te coupe. Oublions ça tu veux mon cœur ?

- Le sujet est clos Draco.

Tu fronces les sourcils. Je caresse tes doigts et ne te quitte pas des yeux.

- Ça me fait mal d'y penser. On a qu'à dire qu'on se pardonne mutuellement et on n'y pense plus d'accord ? On va juste hum… être bien tout les deux maintenant. Ensemble. Ça te va ?

Tu hoches doucement la tête.

- Tu sais que je t'aime, et je sais que c'est réciproque. Alors on va arrêter de chercher les noises et de se détruire l'un l'autre.

Tu souris.

- Dis le encore.

- Hein ?

- Dis le encore.

Mais de quoi tu parles là Draco ?

Tu te mords la lèvre et me fait un sourire timide. C'est moi ou la température de la pièce vient de prendre quelques degrés ?

- Dis moi encore que tu m'aimes Harry. J'adore tellement ça.

Je souris. C'était donc ça. J'attrape ton poignet et te tire vers moi d'un coup sec. Tu me tombes sur les genoux avec un sourire extatique. Je t'embrasse alors amoureusement.

- Je t'aime.

Je dépose un léger bisou sur ton nez. « Je t'aime ». Ton front. « Je t'aime ». Ton menton. « Je t'aime ». Tes joues. « Je t'aime ». Tes paupières « Je t'aime ». Ton cou. « Je t'aime ». Et tu gémis. Tu te tortilles sous moi alors que mes lèvres descendent dans ton cou embrasant ta peau pâle et douce. Tes mains froides s'agrippent dans mon cou alors que tu rejettes la tête en arrière. Mes mains partent en exploration sous ton tee-shirt, remontant tes abdominaux finement dessinés, parcourant tes côtes, titillant tes tétons. Tu soupires d'aise et je me sens durcir encore. Je finis de t'allonger sous moi, mes jambes de chaque coté de tes hanches. Je me détache de ton cou pour passer ton tee-shirt au-dessus de ta tête avant de l'envoyer balader en-dehors du lit. Mes yeux se fixent alors sur ta peau nue avec envie. Je te vois rougir et me caresser les bras. Mes doigts effleurent ton torse et tu te cambres sous moi. Ton mouvement soulève ton bassin. Nos excitations se frôlent et je sens un courant électrique me traverser.

- Harry…

Tu gémis et tes mains s'accrochent à mes cuisses. Je me baisse à nouveau sur toi et t'embrasses alors sauvagement. Ta main me caresse la nuque alors que tu souffles sur mes lèvres.

- Harry ?

Ta voix rauque va achever de me faire perdre la tête Dray. Je frotte mon nez contre le tien en te demandant ce qu'il y a. Tes doigts glissent dans mes cheveux alors que tu baisses ta tête sur le côté avec un regard timide.

- Tu as déjà couché avec un mec ?

* * *

_Haaaaaaaan ! Que je suis sadique /immense sourire/_

_Pas taper voyons ! Saaaaage, merci, je tiens à la vie... /poutou/_

_Bon alors, dîtes-moi, vous avez aimé ? Parce que la suite arrive mercredi les amis ! Yaha !_

_Bon réveillon à tous, bonne année, et tout ce que vous voulez :p_

_Smack_

_Schmarties_


	19. Je regarde ton visage devenir rouge

**Titre : Razorblade Kiss**

_Auteur : Schmarties_

Genre : Amour, Violence, Sexe...

Disclaimer : Tout est à cette chère Mme Rowling... (sauf l'histoire, qui vient de aoim! logique tout ça . )

Pairing : Blond aux yeux d'aciers / Brun aux yeux d'émeraude... :p

Avertissement : Cette fic (de oim!) est un slash yaoi, c'est-à-dire qu'elle met en scène une relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes, lemon à venir... Fic relativement noire au début, déconseillée aux âmes sensibles...

Note de l'auteur : Bon... C'est ma première fic vous savez... - Alors j'espère que ça va vous plaire... N'hésitez pas à me dire tout le bien ou le mal que vous en pensez... Les chapitres sont très courts et suivant vos avis, ils seront publiés tout les mercredi et dimanche...

* * *

**POV Draco.**

Je regarde ton visage devenir rouge tandis que tu te mords les lèvres. A quoi tu penses ? Allez réponds-moi Harry, je vais pas te bouffer. Du moins pas tout de suite. Tu es encore vierge c'est ça ? Je souris alors que tu te décides à ouvrir la bouche.

- Je… Je…

Tu bafouilles. C'est trop mignon. Allez, sors-le.

- Oui.

Là c'est moi qui me raidit.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, j'ai déjà couché avec un mec.

Je palis brusquement. Qui… QUI a osé poser ses sales pattes sur toi ?

- Je suis sorti avec Anthony Goldstein.

Okay, je n'aurais jamais du poser cette question. Ce type, je le croise dans Poudlard, je le tue. Je vais étriper ce sale porc. Je…

- Et toi ?

Blanc. Ahem. Oui. Bon, d'accord. Moi ? Je grimace avant de te regarder d'un air coupable.

- Je suis un Malfoy Harry…

- Et donc … ?

J'hoche doucement la tête. Je crois que tu as compris. Un Malfoy a une réputation à tenir, voilà ce que me disait « Père » à longueur de temps. Tu vois mon malaise et m'envoie un ravissant petit sourire en frottant ton nez contre le mien avant de m'embrasser. Mhmmm. Je crois que je ne me lasserais jamais de ta langue Harry. Tes mains courent à nouveau sur mon torse et se stoppe sur mes épaules alors que tu te détaches un peu de moi.

- Tu te rends compte de tout ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui Drake ?

Hein ? Quoi ? Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? … Aujourd'hui ? Je fronce les sourcils, et tu ris de moi. Mhm.

- Ce matin, tu étais en train de ruminer tout seul à l'infirmerie, et ce soir, tu es dans mon lit.

Tu affiches un petit air victorieux et je secoue la tête en soupirant.

- T'es fier de toi c'est ça hein ?

- Parfaitement.

- Allez, tais-toi et embrasse-moi encore.

Ton sourire s'adoucit alors que tu penches la tête sur le côté. Tes cheveux frôlent mon épaule et je frissonne sous toi. Tes mains viennent caresser mes tempes.

- Tu es sûr que tu veux qu'on aille aussi vite ?

L'abondance de tendresse au fond de tes yeux me coupe le souffle.

- Euh… Je…

- Je ne veux pas te forcer Draco tu sais.

Mais tu ne me forces à rien sale petit allumeur ! Je te veux là, maintenant, tout de suite merde ! Nan mais c'est quoi encore cette merde Gryffondoresque ?!

Je prends un air outré.

- Alors tu comptes me laisser en plan après m'avoir chauffé comme une braise ?

Ton sourire se fait sadique alors que tu bouges lascivement ton bassin contre moi. Argh.

- Niéhéhé. Ça se pourrait bien.

Ne penses même pas à l'idée stupide que tu pourrais oser me faire ça Harry Potter, je t'assure. Je te retourne brusquement sur le matelas avant de t'embrasser comme un sauvage. Depuis le temps que je t'attends Harry, ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça, je t'assure !

Je commence par t'enlever ton tee-shirt qui rejoint le mien au pied du lit et mon regard s'aventure sur ton torse légèrement hâlé. Oh par Salazar. Je crois que je bave. Les yeux écarquillés d'envie, je vois ma main se diriger prudemment vers ton torse, comme si elle avait peur que tu ne disparaisses. Et je finis par toucher ta peau si douce en poussant un léger gémissement. Je ne fais même pas gaffe au fait qu'on dirait une de tes groupies de première année. Il y a un Dieu dans mon lit d'accord ? Alors faîtes-moi pas chier avec ce genre de stupidités. Doucement je penche la tête pour sentir ta peau et l'embrasser avec langueur. Je t'entends gémir et tu te tortilles sous moi. Mes mains attrapent tes poignets que je retiens au-dessus de ta tête tandis que ma bouche continue son exploration et suçotes chaque petite parcelle de peau que je trouve. Je mordille enfin tes tétons en t'entends retenir très difficilement tes petits cris. Ne te dérange pas pour moi voyons, j'aime t'entendre crier tu sais. Je remonte ensuite vers ton visage et t'embrasses langoureusement. Un de mes mains descend ensuite vers ton pantalon et je défaits doucement la boucle gênante de ton jean. Tu appuies alors ton bassin contre ma main et je souris.

- Pressé Harry ?

Tu te mordilles la lèvre en hochant la tête. Et mon corps prend encore plusieurs degrés. Je déglutis avant de te lâcher les mains, tu t'agrippes immédiatement à mon dos, en te collant toujours plus contre mon corps bouillant. Ma deuxième main rejoint vite la première et je te débarrasse de ton pantalon. Mes doigts caressent tes cuisses, évitant soigneusement la bosse de ton boxer qui grossit toujours plus. Tu enfouis subitement ta tête dans mon cou, et je sens ton souffle haletant contre mon oreille. Je joue un instant avec l'élastique de ton boxer, puis je n'y tiens plus. Je veux te sentir dans mes mains. Je baisse brusquement ton dernier vêtement et tu pousses un petit cri de satisfaction, ta virilité enfin libérée. Mon regard se baisse alors que je me mords les lèvres. Tu souris.

- Tu aimes ?

C'est mon tour de hocher frénétiquement de la tête. Tu ris doucement alors que ma main effleure ton sexe tendu. Tu gémis et rejette ta tête en arrière. Par Merlin qu'est-ce que tu es beau Harry. Mon souffle se fait irrégulier alors que je me sens durcir douloureusement à ta vue. Je me sens vraiment oppressé dans mon jean. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'accélère la cadence alors que je te mordille le cou. Tu gémis à nouveau avant d'attraper mes mains pour m'arrêter. Tu roules à nouveau pour te retrouver sur moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de te demander quoique ce soit que ta bouche s'occupe déjà de la mienne. Et avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire « Harry Potter », je me retrouve complètement nu, ma virilité fièrement dressée entre nous deux. Tu esquisses un sourire vainqueur alors que je soupire d'aise. Tu commences alors à te frotter lascivement contre moi en descendant le long de mon corps, nous faisant gémir tout les deux. On dirait un vrai serpent. Tu sors un petit bout de langue et lèche tout ce qui passe sur ton trajet. Je m'enflamme sous toi. Tu finis par arriver au point Sud et je déglutis en voyant le regard affamé que tu poses sur moi. Tu souffles doucement sur mon extrémité et je me cambre. Pitié Harry, ne me tortures pas. Ta langue mutine ressort aussitôt pour donner quelques coups et tes lèvres se posent sur ma verge. Salazar pitié. Je vais mourir. Je gémis de frustration et appuie sur ta tête pour que tu te décides à me satisfaire. Et tu obéis enfin, avec un grand sourire. J'halète d'anticipation et tu finis par me prendre complètement en bouche.

- Oh merde Haaaaaarry.

Je me réponds plus ni de mon corps ni de mon esprit. Je suis dans ta bouche et c'est tout ce qui atteint ma cervelle. Tu commences un va-et-vient qui me tuera. Bordel, tu sais trop bien te servir de ta langue Harry. Mes hanches accompagnent tes mouvements de plus en plus rapides alors que je gémis de plus en plus fort. Mais je veux pas partir comme ça Harry. Je tire alors sur ta tête, te dégageant de moi. Je t'attire par les épaules avant de t'embrasser brusquement. Tu fermes alors tes yeux écarquillés avant de me répondre.

- Pourquoi tu m'as pas laissé finir ?

- Je veux pas partir comme ça 'Ry. Prends-moi, s'il te plaît, prends-moi maintenant…

Tu me regards alors d'un air plus que surpris. Euh…. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

* * *

_Hallo !_

_Et wala, avant-dernier chapter de Razorblade Kiss..._

_Le dernier posté en même temps pour ne pas couper le lemon au bout milieu... Evitons les frustrations x)_

_Biz_

_Schmarties_


	20. Pa Pardon ?

**Titre : Razorblade Kiss**

_Auteur : Schmarties_

Genre : Amour, Violence, Sexe...

Disclaimer : Tout est à cette chère Mme Rowling... (sauf l'histoire, qui vient de aoim! logique tout ça . )

Pairing : Blond aux yeux d'aciers / Brun aux yeux d'émeraude... :p

Avertissement : Cette fic (de oim!) est un slash yaoi, c'est-à-dire qu'elle met en scène une relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes, lemon à venir... Fic relativement noire au début, déconseillée aux âmes sensibles...

Note de l'auteur : Bon... C'est ma première fic vous savez... - Alors j'espère que ça va vous plaire... N'hésitez pas à me dire tout le bien ou le mal que vous en pensez... Les chapitres sont très courts et suivant vos avis, ils seront publiés tout les mercredi et dimanche...

* * *

**POV Harry**

Pa… Pardon ? Tu veux que je te prenne ? Moi ? Te prendre ? Toi ? Mais… Tu fronces les sourcils devant mon air étonné.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Harry ?

Je rougis en bafouillant.

- Je n'ai jamais « pris » personne, en fait je…

Tu m'embrasses aussitôt pour me faire taire.

- Prends-moi Harry, s'il te plaît.

J'hoche doucement de la tête avant de t'embrasser à nouveau. Je lance à un sort de lubrification à mes doigts et mon sexe et me mords les lèvres. En fait ça a une toute autre allure de ce point de vue là. Ton regard est empli de désir brut, ton souffle est saccadé, tes joues sont rougies, et tes cheveux sont décoiffés, tu es le portrait même de la Luxure Draco…

Je me penche vers ton cou que je parsème de petits baisers alors que ma main descend vers ton intimité. J'essaie de reproduire les gestes que je connais si bien et tu as l'air d'apprécier, j'entends tes gémissements étouffés. Je souris avant de reprendre tes lèvres alors que mon premier doigt s'immisce en toi. Tu te cambres en l'enfonçant un peu plus. Tu gémis d'impatience.

- C'est pas ma première fois Harry, tu peux y aller plus fort…

Je souris alors et entre rapidement un deuxième doigt. Je sens le sang pulser dans ma virilité en entendant ton cri rauque et je déglutis assez difficilement. Je commence alors mes mouvements de ciseaux, voulant en finir le plus vite possible avec cette stupide préparation. Tu es du même avis semble t-il. Tu t'accroches à moi et me mords l'épaule violemment.

- Viens Harry, viens je veux plus attendre. Je veux te sentir en moi.

- Draco tu vas avoir mal…

Tu souris.

- Tant pis, je te veux.

Je retire alors mes doigts et me présente devant ton intimité. Je me mords les lèvres en entrant le plus doucement possible, non pour te torturer, mais pour éviter de te faire mal. Tu gémis d'abord de douleur, mais bouge ensuite du bassin. Et cette fois c'est moi qui crie, de bonheur de me retrouver dans ta chaleur moite. Je m'accroche à tes hanches et enfouit ma tête dans ton cou. Une fois complètement entré en toi, j'entame de lents va-et-vient. Tes doigts me lacèrent le dos alors que tu nous retournes encore pour t'asseoir à califourchon sur moi. Ma respiration se bloque devant la vision de ton corps nu, couvert de sueur sur moi. Et je gémis bruyamment alors que tu remues sensuellement des hanches pour t'enfoncer plus profondément sur moi. Tu te cambres, la tête en arrière, me fixant toujours. Un léger sourire fleurit sur tes lèvres que tu lèches ensuite. Je gémis devant ce spectacle. Tes cris rauques aux consonances purement érotiques résonnent dans la pièce. Tu accélères le mouvement et mes hanches te suivent. Tu te mords les lèvres. Je sens que tu veux te retenir encore un peu. Ma main revient alors vers ton sexe que je commence à le caresser au même rythme que tes allées sur moi. Tu gémis de plaisir et finis par jouir sur mon ventre en de longs jets. Et tu cries mon nom. Je te sens te resserrer autour de moi et me libère à mon tour en toi. Tu tombes ensuite sur moi, essoufflé. Je me dégage de ton emprise et resserre mes bras autour de toi, enfonçant mon nez dans tes cheveux.

- Je t'aime… Je t'aime trop Harry.

Je souris et te sers plus fort.

- Moi aussi, ça tombe bien hein ? Profitons de cette coïncidence !

Tu ris dans mon cou avant de relever le visage pour m'embrasser le nez. Je caresse les quelques mèches blondes qui te retombent devant les yeux. On entend alors la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et je me raidis. Tu jettes un regard amusé avant de m'embrasser à nouveau. Euh Draco, c'est mes camarades et… mmph.

- Haaaaaarry ? Dis, ça y est, t'as finit, on peut venir dormir ?

C'est Ron et sa voix narquoise. Je me redresse sur les coudes pour sortir mais tu me rallonges aussitôt et t'assied sur moi.

- Et ben 'Ry, Mister Malfoy a réussi à te tuer ?

Tu ouvres brusquement les rideaux pour laisser seulement passer ton visage affublé d'un sourire narquois. J'entends quelque chose tomber. Je suppose que Ron vient de s'évanouir.

- Malfooooooooy ?!

Ah, c'est la voix aigue de Ron. Alors qui est tombé ?

- Salut Weasel. Et oui, Finnigan, je viens bien de tuer Harry, qu'est-ce que tu veux, je suis une bombe au pieu…

- Hey !

Je te pince le bras. Merci, t'es gentil mais arrêtes de me ridiculiser devant mes amis. Je passe également la tête par le petit trou.

- Ha… Harry ?

Oh, c'est Neville qui s'est évanoui. Oui donc Ron me parle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ma… Malfoy… dans ton lit… à poil… Oh mon dieu, je m'en remettrais jamais !

Je vois un sourire particulièrement sadique s'étendre sur ton visage de. Mauvais. Tu te tournes vers moi, une lueur amusée dans le regard. Et sous les yeux déjà traumatisés de mes amis, tu te jettes sur moi. Yeeeeeees ! Et tu m'embrasses comme un sauvage. Les rideaux finissent par se rouvrir, encore heureux que les draps nous recouvrent toujours. Trois « Bam » sonore nous arrêtent.

- Merde, ils sont fragiles…

Tu hausses les épaules et me vole à nouveau mes lèvres avant de refermer les rideaux.

- Tant pis pour eux, moi je me sens toujours d'attaque !

Et j'éclate de rire. Une belle nuit m'attend…

**THE END

* * *

_Re-hallo tout le monde..._**

_Ben voilà, le dernier chapitre, la fin de Razorblade Kiss... Je remercie encore les reviews qui m'ont accompagnés tout le long de cette fic et tout les gens qui m'ont lu... uhu, c'était ma première fic en Harry Draco... Ahlalala._

_Sur ce, bons bisoux à tous._

_Retrouvez-moi sur ma nouvelle fic : Comment séduire Harry Potter en dix leçons... ;)_

_Schmarties_


End file.
